One Wish Can't Become Reality
by Ghetto Anime Princess
Summary: This is the sequel to Losing Everything& Secrets. This is also a TemariXShikamaru on the side. Tenten Can't seem to have a baby, If they don't have a child, there would be consequences of Hiashi's choice. Will they be able to have a baby? I no own Naruto
1. Chapter 1: Girl Talk

Girl Talk

Chapter 1

(Tenten's POV)

My name is Tenten Chira Hyuga. I live with my husband and my sister in law, and her husband, Naruto Uzumaki. My husband is Neji Hyuga, while my sister in law is Hinata Uzumaki. It's been 7 years since Neji's near death after killing my father. But the strange thing about it is that ever since then, I haven't gotten my cycle and I know that I haven't hit menopause. The point is, this weird issue seemed to happen right after my father killed my first child while it was in a fetus (in my body). That was a good thing when I was only 18. But now, I'm 25 and the one thing I want now is a child. The only thing is that Neji doesn't know about this desire. I'm afraid that he'll freak, so I've been trying to have a child, but it hasn't been very successful for about 2 years.

I'm very jealous of Hinata Uzumaki, Temari Nara, and Sakura Uchiha. Hinata has 3 children and she seems very happy. I love my two nephews and niece, but I want a child of my own. Temari, as my best friend, tries not to have one as she already has 4, another 5th one on the way, and Sakura has 1. I feel like the oddball out of our small group, which isn't a very great feeling. But at the same time, with their children, we haven't been able to have as much time with each other as we used to. Hinata and I usually talk, but that's because the nana takes care of her children, Sakura's son is usually with his father, training, while Temari barely gets out. Shikamaru is a big help, but she couldn't leave all 4 children with him alone, especially since he has to teach class at the ninja academy everyday. Sometimes, Hinata and Neji are able to somehow convince Hiashi to lend them a nana, but that rarely happens.

The point is, I haven't been able to have children ever since that evening and my friends don't know that it hurts me when they have them.

FLASHBACK!

(Writer's POV)

Ten-Ten's father relocated his attack at Ten-Ten and ran as fast as he could toward her. He threw 5 hard punches directly in Ten-Ten's lower stomach, knocking her back against a remaining wall. She hit the wall hard, blood splattering out of her mouth, her eyes getting wide. Strangely, her eyes changed back tp their original brown. Neji turned at hiim and glared. _He just...that bastard._

FLASHBACK ENDED!

FLASHBACK!

"Neji, please. You can't be gone. You can't be. I can't raise the baby alone," TEn-Ten said crying into his chest. Hinata turned to her nervously.

"Your not pregnant anymore. I think your father killed the baby when he punched you. That's why your eyes are their original color. He probably didn't mean to, but he caused an accidental abortion," Hinata whispered. that only made things worse. Ten-Ten started to cry even harder.

FLASHBACK ENDED!

Finally one day, the girls finally booked a day to get together, but it was at the park, so Temari's children could run around freely along with Hinata's eldest son and daughter.

"Hey, you guys!" Sakura said showing up late. Temari looked over to her lazily, stuffing her headband deeper into her pocket. She was already starting to starting to show with her next child.

"Why are you late?" Temari asked nervously.

"Sasuke was being Sasuke. He wanted to take Nashibu out again for training. This is the second time he wouldn't let him come," Sakura said disappointed. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what that felt like. Hinata's whispery voice had spoken up.

"Naruto doesn't act like that. He just jokes around with them, especially Hemaru. He's the only one without Hyuga eyes," Hinata whispered. I felt sad now. I really wanted to change the subject. Temari glanced at the small playground seeing a child of hers going down a slide.

"Life is such a drag now," Temari drawled. Sakura blinked twice.

"You sound like Shikamaru," Sakura giggled. Temari rolled her dark blue eyes.

"You think I sound like Shikamaru? You should here Yamanaji! She sounds like her father!" Temari said a smirk on her face. Sakura turned away angrily.

"I still don't like that you named your eldest daughter something so close to Yamanaka. You know how much Ino and I despise each other," Sakura said angrily. "You hate her just as much! She's the one who sold you out to Tsunade about you being in the Sand Village during the war! She almost broke you and Shikamaru up!"

"I know. But I wasn't thinking so much about that. Can we change the subject?" Temari said angrily.

"Okay. Sakura, are you planing another child by Sasuke?" Sakura turned around and saw that witch who owned the flower shop.

"Hello Ino-Pig. Shouldn't you be in the flowershop?" Sakura said her inner self about to release. Ino sneered.

"No, I just wanted to see the little Sasuke since you won't let me come visit him. He should have been my son-" Temari stood.

"Shut it pig. No one asked you. So I suggest you walk away," Temari threatened. Ino sneered.

"You wouldn't dare lay a finger on me. I'll turn you into Tsunade for attack a Leaf while your a Sand. Plus you don't want your children to see you being so violent, do you Desert Bitch?" Temari grabbed a shuriken but Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Tsunade would be very disappointed," Hinata said in her whispery voice. I merely nodded as Ino shot a looked at me.

"No one asked you. Besides, why are you here? You have no child-" I threw a senbon at her cheek so fast she didn't see it, but she felt it as the blood leaked out of the side of her face.

"Ah! You bitch! I'll r-"

"You can't report her. She's from the leaf village," Sakura said smartly. Ino glared and strode away angrily. Sakura slowly lowered Temari's temper. Temari saw the look on my face.

"Tenten, what's wrong? Oh. Ignore her. One day, it'll happen," Temari said giving me a hug. Temari is the only one who knows my secret. And ever since the she began hiding with Shikamaru, we've become close friends.

"What'll happen-?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"Temari, hows it been going since- you know?" Hinata asked sadly. Temari's face drooped.

"It's been as worse as ever. I still can't get a job because of my headband. That's why I don't wear it anymore. Besides, everyone knows my face by now. The sad thing is that Shikamaru's ryo is all going toward the children. We can't afford another child," Temari said sadly.

"I can lend you some money," Hinata said softly. "My father shouldn't mind if I give away a few 100 thousand ryo." Temari had a look of hope in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said happily.

"Tenten, I haven't heard much from you! Okay, I've wanted to ask you this for a while. Where's you and Neji's children?" Sakura asked giggling. I closed my eyes sadly.

"Sakura, don't mention that," Temari said softly. I leaned my head on her chest. Sakura blinked twice. She didn't know.

"Okay." Temari looked up at the sun setting behind a tree.

"I have to go now. Shikamaru's going to be done with his class in a little while and I should get the kids home," Temari said standing up slowly, Sakura support her back so she wouldn't fall over from the weight of her stomach. "Come on you guys! We have to meet daddy!" 4 children came running over to her quickly.

"Mommy! Sanje punched-"

"I went pee-pee-!"

"WAAAHHH!!!"

"Where's daddy!?" Temari sighed impatiently seeing all that she had to do. Hinata stood up and looked over at her two children that came with her.

"I must go home and check on Rehi," Hinata said softly. "I'll see you at home Tenten!" Sakura stood up as Hinata walked away, and stretched.

"My two little men are going to be hungry when they get back so I better get going," Sakura said waving walking away. I didn't have to be home at any certain time. Neji had gone out to the mist village and was heading back at that moment. I've decided to help Temari today. She did seem to have a little much to handle.

"Te! You need some help?" Temari looked up trying not to trip over her children's feet. Her smile brightened her entire face.

"Yes! Please! Today is the perfect day to help me!" Temari said happily. I smiled back and grabbed Jitanu's hand. He had dark blue eyes with short blond hair. He was the youngest at age 4. Sanje was the oldest with dark blue eyes and dark black hair and would be joining the academy in about 2 years. He was 8. The second oldest was Gigi, who had blond hair and dark eyes like her dad. She was 7. Then there was Shimari, who was a girl. She had long black hair and dark eyes. She was 5. All of those got their dark blue eyes from their mother.

"Shikamaru will be just as happy," Temari said starting toward her home.

A/N: What do you think of the first chapter? I think I've done really well. You guys probably think that I'm mean for not letting her have a baby, but you have to read, or look inside my mind. Which you shouldn't be able to do, right?


	2. Chapter 2: Money Matters

Money Matters

Chapter 2

Temari and Tenten were walking down street as people shot mean glares and scoffed at Temari. They obviously hated her just for being in from the sand and living in the leaf. People were shouting out rude comments at her.

"Go back to the Sand, you snake!"

"There's a Sand rat here in the Leaf!"

"How could Tsunade trust a Sand Chunin?"

Temari was walking with a sad look on her face the whole way to her home. They arrived to a small house and entered it quickly. The small sitting room was in the same room with the kitchen. Right down the short hallway was the small table dining, but if you went up to the stairs, there were 3 bedrooms. One had a large bed, obviously Shikamaru and Temari's, but there was a small crib squeezed into it. The other two bedrooms were identical except one was blue, and one was purple. There was one bathroom at the end of the hall. She had no idea that Temari was this poor.

"Where are you going to put the next child?" Tenten asked sadly. Temari closed her eyes as the children ran to their rooms.

"We don't know yet. We were thinking about extending the house, but we don't have the money," Temari said heading up the stairs.

"Temari, is it hard?" Temari looked up starting to clean the sink in the bathroom. Temari smiled weakly.

"Yeah, but it's worth it," Temari said scrubbing hard at the sink stain. Tenten had seen enough and got down on her knees and started to scrub the bathtub beside her friend. She smiled weakly back as Temari started toward the toilet. She got down on her knees trying not to fall over and started to scrub hard with a sponge, not afraid.

After a while, they heard something break. Temari groaned.

"What did you guys break now!?" She said struggling to stand. Tenten tried to help but she pulled away. "I got it." She stood up wobbling a little and started toward the bedrooms. She went in Gigi and Shimari's room, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They were sitting playing hand games so she went to Jinatu and Sanje's. She saw the glass lamp shattered to pieces them pointing fingers at each other. Temari felt so angry.

"Leave the room now." Sanje sped out of the room as Tenten picked up Jinatu and floated him over the wreck. Temari growled as she grabbed a broom from a small closet along with a dust pan. Also in there was her fan folded up, taking up almost all the space. Tenten took the dustpan and broom.

"You said Shikamaru is going to be back soon. Go ahead and do what you need to do. I got this," Tenten said starting to dust up the mess. Temari struggled down the stairs and washed dishes. When Tenten went downstairs, the children were all playing outside while Temari started dinner. Tenten went and cleaned off the table. Right as Temari lifted a pot of ramen off the stove, there was a large sound of screams of joy from the children. Temari shook her head and saw Shikamaru enter the house, the children embracing him all over his arms and legs.

"Hello Shikamaru. How were things at the academy?" Temari said sitting down in a chair. Shikamaru shook his head.

"It wasn't as much of a drag as it usually is," Shikamaru drawled. The children crowded around there mother and started asking for food.

"Calm down, I'm about to get your plates," Temari said as they all rushed to the dining room.

"Hello Tenten," Shikamaru said uninterested. Temari jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. "Ouch! I mean, how are you?"

"Fine, thank you." Tenten headed into the living room to clean up, listening to the conversation without them knowing.

"Have you looked for a job?"Shikamaru asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"I haven't looked for any. I know they're not going to hire me just because I'm from the Sand and I'm showing in the stomach from the baby," Temari said sadly. Shikamaru shook his head.

"That's no way to talk-"

"But what about the children? If I get a job, who'll watch them?" Temari asked impatiently. Shikamaru shook his head once more.

"I'll get a babysitter-"

"No! You already spend enough money on me and the kids! How are you going to deal with the payment?" Temari asked angrily.

"Listen to me. We need to spend money to get money," Shikamaru said angrily. "My budget is low enough. I can't get Tsunade to raise it, so we have to deal with what we've got."

"But-"

"Temari. People are going to realize that your harmless after a while-"

"It's been 7 years! How long do we have to wait?" Temari said angrily. "They talk about our children, along with you! I can't even wear my headband without people giving me a look! People expect me to be like my little brother, Gaara! Bloodthirsty, cruel, a murderer!"

"But that's not you. You have 4 children, about to have 5. You cannot have this issue forever, you won't," Shikamaru said rubbing her stomach. She scoffed and looked away out the kitchen window.

"Whatever. People are just idiots here." Shikamaru gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know they are. But believe me," Shikamaru said grinning. "We are going to get help from someone before you have the next child." He said kissing her again. _The next child. I've wish I had a child. But I don't know why I can't. Me and Neji can't for some reason._

"But put it this way. In a few years, some of the kids are going to start at the academy, so that will be less children issues for you at home. I know you have a lot to deal with, but I cannot do anything," Shikamaru said softly.

"There is something you can do," Temari said playfully. Shikamaru grinned at her.

"Okay. You and me, in the bedroom, tonight,"Shikamaru said playfully back. Temari walked away seductively and took the pot of ramen in the dining room.

"See ya then," Temari sang softly. Shikamaru had a large grin on his face and turned seeing Tenten looking at him. He actually started to blush.

"Did you hear that?" Shikamaru asked avoiding her eyes. Tenten nodded sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I'll head home to the Hyuga Mansion. I'll see you guys around," Tenten said sadly. She went back to the Mansion and went into her and Neji's room seeing him, drying his long brown hair, trying not to show the curse mark on his forehead. He had just came out the shower.

"Hey Tenten. Your home," Neji said as Tenten ran at him and gave him a large hug, starting to cry. He dropped the towel, stumbling backwards surprised. All he knew what to do was to cradle her in his arms. "What's wrong? Did something happen today?" Tenten shook her head sadly, still sobbing. "Are you having a baby?" She shook her head even harder. "What's wrong then?"

"I-I can't tell you now! I'll tell you later," Tenten said sobbing into his bare chest. Neji had no idea what was going on but he hugged her closely. _Something's up with her. I don't know what, but I'm going to find out._

A/N: Hey, it's me again! Some people aren't very nice to Temari, Shikamaru, or they're children. They are poor, and they just can't keep they're hands off of each other. I would have stopped at kid one if I were them. Okay, Temari's going to be fine, and she's going to get some news. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Telling The Secret

Telling The Secret

Chapter 3

Neji was paying close attention to Tenten ever since that outburst of tears when she came home. She didn't seem like herself. But that night, Tenten was more seductive then usual.

"Tenten, can we do it tomorrow? I just got home today," Neji said kissing her forehead as she snuggled close to him. She frowned.

"I know, but-"

"Tomorrow. I promise, Ten," Neji said giving her another kiss turning out the light by snapping his fingers. Neji turned over and closed his eyes just when he heard Tenten sniffle. He turned the light back on with a snap and looked at her.

"What-"

"Nothing! Just go to sleep!" tenten said wiping her eyes frantically. Neji didn't believe her. His all seeing eyes showed that she was hiding something from him, and he didn't like secrets at all.

"Tenten-"

"Neji," Tenten said back sarcastically. She wiped her eyes once more and started to turn the light leaning over Neji, but he grabbed her and rolled her over, him above her.

"Tenten Chira-"

"Neji-"

"Don't speak it," Neji said firmly. Tenten actually smiled. "Tell me what's wrong." Tenten's face drooped.

"I can't-"

"You can tell me anything, Ten! You know that," Neji said softly letting his body pressure fall on her. That made tenten blush. He was trying to seduce the answer out of her.

"N-a-I thought you were, t-tired," Tenten stammered uncontrollably, changing the subject as quickly as she could. Neji didn't say anything. His face inched toward hers, giving her a small kiss, making her want more.

"Just tell me what's wrong," Neji whispered softly. Tenten closed her eyes. _I cannot tell, I cannot tell. _"Does it have to do with Temari?" Tenten shook her head.

"It's about us," Tenten blurted out. Neji was taken aback, but he didn't move. _Why did I say that!?_

"Okay, what about us? You don't want a divorce-"

"Of course not Neji! I would never, ever, want a divorce," Tenten said sitting up from the bed, leaning her back against the wall. Neji sighed relieved. "I mean, you haven't done anything." Neji nodded agreeing, knowing he didn't.

"Tenten. Does it have to do with a child?" Tenten closed her eyes sadly. Neji used Byuakugan see inside her mind. She was playing with a little boy with Hyuga Clan eyes. _I guess it does._

"Yes."

"It's okay-"

"No it's not! It's like I'm immune to to it! It's like I cannot have a child! It's been like this ever since my father died!" Neji looked at her.

"What does this have to do with your father-"

"Plenty! Ever since he hit me, giving me an abortion, I haven't gotten my period! And if I don't get my period, something's wrong! Because without that, I cannot have children!" Tenten said covering ehr face with her hands. Neji looked at her sympathetically.

"how about we visit Tsunade," Neji offered. Tenten nodded sniffing her tears back up into her nose. Neji pulled her hand down at sides. He knew something that she didn't. If she didn't get a child soon, there would be consequences. Hiashi's concequences. There were different ones for different people.

"Neji?"

"hm?"

"What's wrong with you?" Neji looked up at her and smiled.

"N-nothing! Just in deep thought," Neji said honestly. Tenten nodded as Neji kissed her, his tongue swirling in her mouth she pulled away.

"I-I thought you were tired," Tenten said softly.

"You've got me worked up. I can't sleep," Neji whispered softly. Tenten giggled as he snapped his fingers, the light going out.

A/N: You'll find out the consequence soon enough. Hiashi's going to get angry about it too, causing Neji pain. I think I've given up too much! See ya! review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Here We Go Again

Here We Go Again

Chapter 4

Temari was sitting in the bed, the covers over her body, with difficulty her stomach. She was in a silk blue nightgown, maternity of course, waiting for Shikamaru, but she was afraid that he would freak about what she was about to do. He came in the room, his hair down, in a pair of boxers. He slid into the bed nonchalauntly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll make it up to you now," Shikamaru whispered into her ear smiling. Temari saw him reach for the light, turning it out, making everything dark. His lips crashed into hers, his tongue entering her mouth, but she pushed him off. He blinked. "What's wrong?" Teamri turned on the light and looked at him.

"We need to talk," Temari whispered softly. Shikamaru sighed impatiently.

"Can't it wait-?"

"No!" Temari interrupted. She looked scared and nervous. Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome woman. Rather talk to each other then have sex," Shikamaru mumble too loud. She heard him but she didn't do anything. He looked at her seriously.

"Hold on. You didn't get mad at me. Now I know something is wrong," Shikamaru said softly. "What is it that's bothering you?"

"I want an abortion," Temari whispered softly a tear falling from her eye. Shikamaru stared at her confused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute. Why? If you get one now it can be lethal to your life! You have 1 month left," Shikamara explained quickly.

"Because, we can't afford anymore children," Temari explained nervously. Shikamru gave a groan.

"What a drag-Temari, we've talked about this-!"

"I know, but I'm the one who went to see Tsunade! I'm the one who knows something that you don't and fear to tell you!" Temari yelled angrily. "I don't want to tell you!" Shikamaru stared at her.

"What are you hiding from me, Temari?" Shikamaru asked softly. She was crying up a river by now. "Temari! Why can't I afford one more-?"

"Because it's not one more!" Temari screamed. Shikamaru stared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about-"

"I'm having triplets okay!?" Temari yelled at him. "Three! Three at once! I'm going to be a mother of 7 instead of 5!" Shikamaru stared at her.

"What!? How do you know-?"

"I visited Tsunade for my checkup today, and she told me," Temari whimpered. Shikamaru sighed.

"Maybe, after they're born, we can give them away-"

"No. I won't give away any kids of mine," Temari said firmly. "Besides, no one would want them because I'm from the sand-"

"Your getting off the subject. Now we can't afford anymore kids after these 3," SHikamaru stated rubbing her stomach. "But we have to find a way of birth control."

"Maybe, no sex period-"

"What!? W-whoa! Temari! Your over exaggerating! We can't do that! It's too early to stop now!" Shikamaru interrupted. "You shouldn't go to such high standards." Temari smirked at him. He couldn't live without sleeping with her.

"But what else could there be?" Temari asked softly.

"We'll visit Tsunade tomorrow, get an appointment. See if she can do anything," Shikamaru offered softly. Temari nodded and them smiled seductively.

"Can you pay me back now?" Temari offered. Shikamaru turned over and started to go to sleep.

"You made me wait. I don't want to anymore," Shikamaru drawled softly. "I'm going to sleep." Temari stared at him. _For someone who can't live without sex, he can obviously. Unless..._

"Oh well! You had me worked up pretty well," Temari sang softly turning over as well. "Good night, Maru." Shikamaru's eyes bolted open and sat up, staring at her.

"What? Wait! Temari, wake up! I was kidding!" Shikamaru whispered shaking her quickly. Temari grinned as he groaned.

"For a genius I was dumb. What kind of man would pass up a night of sex with his wife?" Shikamaru groaned his head hitting the pillow. Temari fought the urge to turn over and start him up, but she decided to make him suffer.

"Goodnight Maru."

"Goodnight Mari."

A/N: Hey! What'd you think? This is pretty good. I know I'm pretty good, but don't think of me as conceited. See you guys later! And what she did for those who are trying to figure it out, it's called reverse Physcology! Excuse my miss spelling. Ghetto Anime Princess


	5. Chapter 5: NO!

NO!!!

Chapter 5

The next day, it seemed to be a coincidence that Shikamaru and Temari were visiting Tsunade the same day as they're friends Neji and Tenten. So they started to walk there, Temari claiming she can take a simple trip to the hospital. Tenten and Temari talked to each other, while Neji and Shikamaru talked to each other. Let's flip a coin and choose who we'll listen to first. Heads or tails? heads the girls, tails the boys. I say tails...crap, heads, so we start with the girls.

Neji and Shikamaru started to walk behind the girls as the girls walked at an eased pace while talking.

"Hey Temari. How are you?" Tenten asked softly. Temari smiled weakly.

"I just got some news from Tsunade the other day. I'm having triplets," Temari whispered softly. Tenten didn't know if that was a good thing or not. In her case if it was her, she'd be the happiest girl alive, but to Temari...ehhh.

"Are you happy?" Tenten asked softly. Temari sighed.

"No. Shikamaru and I are surely out of room. We are going to see Tsunade to see if there is a way to not have children and ask for a raise for Maru, and a job for me and a nana," temari explained. "We can't have anymore, and if we do, we'll have no where to put them. We can't afford it." Tenten sighed softly. Temari looked at her. "Not having any luck with a baby?" Temari asked softly. Tenten shook her head.

"Nope. That's why we're going. It seems as though I can't have any children. But in a way, I don't think Neji wants a baby," Tenten whispered softly. Temari shook her head.

"Of course he doesn't. He's scared," Temari explained looked up at the clouds. She had been around Shikamaru a little too much. Tenten shook her head, her friend missunderstanding.

"No. He said that he knows he's nervous about being a dad. So I know that's not it. I think that he's scared of the Curse Mark," Tenten said whispering the last part. Temari blinked twice and then remembered Neji's speech at the Chunin Exam.

"Okay, but-"

"No. He's from the side branch, so that means the baby will be marked with the Curse as well," Tenten said softly. "He doesn't want the child to suffer." Temari smiled.

"Just ask him if that Curse Mark held him down. Of course it didn't, he's the prodigy of the Hyuga Clan. So he'll be fine," Temari explained. "Now Shikamaru, he wanted more kids after Sanje, but he got a little more than he wished." Tenten giggled.

"Have you and Shikamaru...lately?" Tenten asked softly. Temari grinned.

"Last night, I told him about the triplets, and when we were done talking, I was ready, but, he was tired. So I said I was tired, making him want to," Temari explained. "I decided to make him suffer by not responding." Tenten giggled with her best friend uncontrollably. "When was it the last time for you and Neji?"

"Um-"

"Last night?"

"Yeah." Tenten giggled again. "Last night wasn't supposed to happen, but I kept Neji up, so he said that he couldn't sleep, making us-"

"Make love," Temari finished for her. Tenten grinned at her friend and nodded.

"When you and Shikamaru went out, when was your first time?" Tenten asked softly.

"About a month after we met, but it was just sex then," Temari explained wincing slightly. Tenten stopped. "I'm fine, just a slight cramp."

"No babies are being born, are there?" Shikamaru yelled from the back. Temari turned around.

"No, because I would have fallen over in pain, and you would have never touched me again if you didn't catch me," Temari said grinning. He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious." He looked at her, hoping she wasn't.

"Temari-"

"I can't ever joke around with you Maru," Temari said playfully.

"I can't ever act or be serious with you Mari," Shikamaru objected. Temari scoffed as they cmae to the hospital. They all entered casually, and closed the glass door.

Neji slowed his pace, seeing Shikamaru come up behind him, not really seeing him, just a reaction with those beautiful, light lavender eyes (Oops! Did I say that? Where did that come from? ).

"Hello Shikamaru," Neji said in his soft voice. (ooh! That's just so...Sorry, I have a crush on Neji) Shikamaru did his groan.

"Hello Neji," he replied staring up at the clouds. They weren't exactly as close as they're wives were.

"How are things with you and Temari? Everything fine?" Neji as opening his eyes. He wasn't very focused. He was trying to think of a way to get Hiashi from punishing Tenten.

"Yeah, but were not having one kid, we're having three," Shikamaru said watching a cloud drift by. Neji was shattered out of his thoughts at that.

"What!?"

"Yup. The next kids coming out of that," Shikamaru stated pointing at Temari, "Are coming at the same time. (sigh) Triplets. I thought I already had enough." Neji stared at Shikamaru. _How could he be so calm about this? Temari was never this calm. She'd always freak out if something like this happened, but her husband, was a cool as a cucumber._

"Aren't you mad?" Neji asked curiously.

"Yeah, but I like kids, but not exactly when they're babies. I like the older ones, like the ones about to start at the ninja academy. Alot of my students have grown on me. So, I don't mind having that many, it's Temari who get angry. She's always talking about money, and work and-it's just annoying, but I hear her out...sometimes," Shikamaru said looking at the ground. Neji just looked at him.

"Were you surprised?" Neji asked eager to hear this information.

"Hell yeah I was surprised! Who wouldn't be, but I calmed down slowly after that and took a nap," Shikamaru said with a yawn. An anime sweat drop appeared on Neji's head. _Figures. He went to sleep._

"Does Temari have a job-"

"Of course not! At least, not right now. In her condition, not many people would hire a pregnant woman," Shikamaru stated looking at a butterfly. "Not to mention some people are so ignorant in Konoha, they still think she's a threat even though the war is over, and that she's been here for over half a decade. So they don't want anything to do with her. I thought about the flower shop, but that bitch-ugh! I just hate her so much." Shikamaru said kicking a rock through the tree. No one knew about the near death encounter at Tsunade's office but Shikamaru, Temari, Jiraiya, Gaara, and Tsunade herself, but she may have leaked it out to Tenten, Hinata and Sakura (Temari that is).

"What'd she do?" Shikamaru realized it then what he had said.

"NOthing, it's just during hiding time for Temari, she was always so suspcious," Shikamaru half lied. He knew that she was always suspicous, but that's not why he hated her. Neji nodded.

"Hey Shikamaru," NEji called. He looked up at his friend.

"Tenten can't have a baby," Neji explained softly. "Do you think taht you might know what the problem is?" Shikamaru stared at Neji.

"She CAN'T have a baby?" Shikamaru asked. "She should be able to. Has she had any blows to her stomach her body in anyway?" Neji thought about it. Her father! WHen he hit her.

"Yes. Ever since then, nothing," Neji explained looking to Shikamaru. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I'm not a doctor, so that's where Tsunade enters. But shouldn't you be happy with your childless relationship like most childless couples?" SHikamaru drawled staring at the clouds once more. Neji closed his eyes.

"Their are great concequences if Tenten doesn't have a baby," Neji explained angrily. Shikamaru stared at him. "She must have a child. She has to!"

"OKay, your eager to become a dad," Shikamaru said jokingly. Neji glared at him.

"I'm serious you idiot! You don't know how things run in the Hyuga Clan," Neji snapped angrily. SHikamaru scoffed.

"Fine, what could happen?" Shikamaru asked aggravated and uninterested. Neji grabbed Shikamaru and whispered a message into his ear quickly. When he pulled away, Shikamaru was in awe.

"Who would do that!? That's the most despicable thing I've ever heard!" Shikamaru yelled angrily. Neji punched him in the side.

"Keep your damn voice down," Neji whispered furiously. He sighed. "Tenten doesn't know yet. I don't want her to be stressed." Shikamaru sighed.

"He'll really-"

"Actually, there are different punishments," Neji explained softly as they saw Temari freeze. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No babies are being born, are there?" Shikamaru yelled to the front. Temari turned around smiling.

"No, because I would have fallen over in pain, and you would have never touched me again if you didn't catch me," Temari said grinning. He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious." He looked at her, hoping she wasn't.

"Temari-"

"I can't ever joke around with you Maru," Temari said playfully.

"I can't ever act or be serious with you Mari," Shikamaru objected. Temari scoffed as they came to the hospital. They all entered casually, and closed the glass door.

They entered the crowded hospital, and sat waiting for about a half an hour. Finally, to do this quickly, all of them decided to visit her at the same time. Tsunade entered quickly as she could and smiled.

"So a double checkup? Okay then, who's first?" Tsunade asked grinning. Shikamaru's sharp eyes looked at her neck seeing several red spots and a slight smirk on her face. Right then, a nurse came in.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya said he'll see you later!" Tsunade nodded as she left out, Shikamaru turning to her smiling hard.

"Tsunade, have you and Jiraiya been-?" Tsunade slapped her hand on his mouth glaring.

"Shut up!" Tsunade whispered fiercely. "Who's first?" Tenten raised her hand nervously. "Okay, let's go Ten." Tenten sat on the examination table, Neji sitting in the chair beside her. "What is the problem?"

"I can't have a baby. I want to see if anything's wrong and why if there is," Tenten explained softly. Tsunade gestured for her to lay back.

"I'll give you an X-ray in a minute. Right now, I need to see Temari," Tsunade stated calmly. Temari smiled weakly.

"What's wrong here?" Tsunade asked camly.

"Okay. I want to know if there is a way to stop having kids," Temari asked softly. Tsunade smirked.

"I see no sex isn't an option," she said grinning toward Shikamaru. He actually blushed and turned his head away. "Yeah, there is a way, but it'll be an operation, after the three are born." Temari nodded but then, Shikamaru stared at him.

"Hey, I need a raise," Shikamaru demanded. "Do I get it?" tsunade sighed.

"Since your going to be in need of a raise, fine," Tsunade stated. Temari smiled happily as Tsunade went and got the X-ray machine and looked over Tenten. She shook her head.

"There is a fine reason why you can't have kids. But first, have you ever been damaged in your lower stomach?" Tenten nodded. "That exlpains it. That damage destroyed your ovaries. Without them, the eggs in your body cannot survive. Your lucky to even be sitting in front of me with this kind of problem. And I doubt that any eggs surivived. you cannot have any children." Tenten stared at her. Neji gasped and wanted to grab Tsunade and make her say it's not true.

"I can't-can't-" Temari sat down beside her friend, and hugged her close as she stared to cry at her unfortunate luck. Neji growled out loud, but no one heard it but Shikamaru. _Hiashi, don't you dare try and do anything to her._

A/N: Sorry! So sorry! She will have a baby! I know how, which you don't! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6: ARGH!

ARGH!!!!

Chapter 6

Tenten made her way home with Neji without saying a word to him. She was still crying silent tears about the news she had just heard. She couldn't have any children. And it was that bitch of a father's fault. If he hadn't gotten in the story, she would already have a child by now. Neji knew something bad would happen to Tenten now. Tenten leaned against the wall staring at the floor as Neji took off his headband and wrapped the bandage around his forehead, to block the curse mark from view. Neji sighed.

"Tenten-"

"Neji, I'm-I'm fine okay?" Tenten whispered softly. She was staring at the floor even harder, knowing if she looked at him she would burst into tremendous tears and wouldn't be able to stop.

"Tenten." She didn't say a word or move. Neji sighed and stared at her. "Tenten!"

"What?" She snapped back. Neji shook his head sympathetically.

"It's okay-"

"Neji, just-just change the subject. I don't want to think about it right now, okay?" Tenten said through clinched teeth. He heard a slight crack in her voice, telling him that she was about to cry. He pulled her from the wall and gave her a warm hug, and that started it all. Tenten couldn't hold in her tears anymore and cried into Neji's chest.

"Everything will be fine," Neji whispered a lie. Nothing would be fine if they didn't get a baby.

"No everything won't be!" Tenten screamed. "It's all my dad's fault! I wish he had never came after me!" Tenten yelled into his chest through sobs. Neji held her even closer making her cry even harder.

"It's okay, we can adopt-"

"It's not the same! I just want one to call my own, I don't want to take some one elses! It's despicable!" Tenten sobbed softly. Neji closed his eyes. He knew adoption wouldn't work either. It had to have Hyuga Clan eyes. Tenten had stopped crying and was reduced to small sniffles. She looked up at Neji and saw his face. It was blank his eyes closed.

"N-Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you crying? On the inside?" Neji opened his light lavender eyes and looked down at her.

"Yes. On the inside." Tenten didn't stop looking at him, and felt his lips crash into hers. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter, meeting hers. It was no second thoughts about it. His hands slid up her shirt, feeling around her small stomach, inside her belly button. She stopped controlling her body, making him shove her by accident into the wall, hearing her back hit the wall at full force. He broke away and stared at her.

"Sorr-"

"Forget it." She kissed him again this time her tongue into his mouth first as she fiddled with his zipper to his pants as he unbuttoned her shirt friskily. His pants fell to the ground, her forcing his boxers down, him shoving her harder into the wall. She felt his harden on her inner thigh, making her let a small whimper escape from her mouth. Neji had shoved her pants down by then without looking, his tongue now all over her body, starting at the top of her neck.

"Ohhhh, Neji." He had now made it to her chest and his hands pulled her away from the wall long enough to break the metal hooks on her bra, it falling as he play with them. He felt her fingernails dig into his back as her head flew back. The tip of his tongue was tickling her nipples as they hardened in pleasure. She shifted her weight making his harden move to her entrance, making her shudder. He nibbled at her chest, biting at them, making her cringe slightly in pain and in pleasure. Neji stuck his fingers in her and started to go faster and faster, making her wet as he tasted it, smiling.

"Neji, oh my gosh." She pulled him away from her chest making her stare at him.

"What?" She eyed the bed, making him understand as he shoved back the covers and they both slid in, starting up again. She spread her legs open letting him see her entrance as he licked her opening, making her moan.

"Ahh...ahhhhh!" He nibbled at her chest once more, she was glaring at him, punching him with all her strengrh in the arm, not effecting him much at all.

"What now?"

"I want you to stop teasing me," Tenten snarled softly. Neji grinned at her. He liked teasing her in bed, but now wasn't the time unfortunately. Neji slid into her firmly, making her through her head back in pleasure as she started to rock with him. "Ugh-ugh-ugh!" She moaned even more in pleasure as he started to go faster, them moving together at the same pace in harmony her moaning with each thrust. He thrusted into her once more, meeting both of they're climaxes at once, him falling beside her closing his eyes, panting.

Tenten closed her eyes as tears started to leak out of them. Neji opened his peering over at her, then closing them once more._ Oh no._

"Tenten, I'm so sorry," Neji whispered as she began to wipe at her eyes frantically. "I didn't mean it-"

"N-No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have continued if I knew this was going to happen," Tenten said starting to cry again. Neji sighed and pulled the blanket over her and his own body and pulled her close to him. After a while, Tenten cried herself to sleep, Neji following after her.

Neji felt something brushing against his face. He didn't feel like activating his blood limit to see through his eye

lids and punch whom ever was messing with his face. Neji groaned and swatted at it once more.

"Stop it who ever you are," Neji groaned softly. He realized that Tenten wasn't in his arms, hearing a giggle that made him groan.

"Hanabi..." He opened his eyes seeing the Hyuga teenager. She was now at the age of 17 now. In her silk purple pajamas, she had more figure than any of the Hyuga females had at her age. She had her hair down to her back by this age, and her father was arranging a marriage for her, which she didn't exactly agree to, along with Neji and Tenten's marriage, and especially not Hinata's and Naruto's. She had a grin on her face along with Tenten laying there her face having tear stains and luckily, her chest was covered, but his wasn't which didn't matter.

"Just had to see if you were awake. Musta been a pretty good night to have you knocked out like that," Hanabi whispered grinning, trying not to wake up her sister figure, Tenten. Neji growled and swatted at her hand.

"Whatever. Why are you in our bedroom? What do you want?" Neji asked at once. Hanabi's smile faded as she stared at the ground sadly.

"Father said to come see him at the bottom of the stairs, away from the bedroom," Hanabi whispered. "And before you wake up Tenten, he said you. _Only_ you." Neji stiffened a gasp from his mouth as he stared at the green bedroom sheets.

"Y-yes. I'll be down in a minute. Leave please," Neji said softly looking at the ground. Hanabi nodded and left out as Neji's hands gripped the bed sheets so hard, his knuckles turned red. _I know it. He's going to confront me. I know it. It's not fair. If he just gives me more time... _He stopped talking to himself and got out of the bed carefully and pulled on some boxer shorts and a T-shirt, and followed his little cousin to the bottom of the steps, seeing Lord Hiashi, frowning angrily. Hanabi headed toward her room, but her father grabbed her shoulder.

"Stay now, Hanabi. When You take over for me as Lady Hanabi, you must know how to deal with this issue." Neji had to hold in his anger. Hinata was supposed to be in line for the Leader of the Hyuga Clan. And Hanabi had seen how her father acted, and that was the last thing she wanted to be, but she nodded obedietly and looked at Neji, speaking with her eyes. **'Good luck. I hope nothing bad happens to Tenten because of father's stupid rule.' **Neji's eyes spoke back. **'Thank you. At least if you ever become Lady, you'll stop that rule.' **Hanabi smiled with her eyes. **'Of course. He acts as if it's her fault.'**

"Neji!" He stopped their conversation midway right when he was going to answer her.

"Yes, Lord Hiashi?" He glared at him.

"Where is your offspring?" Neji closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Lord Hiashi, but Tenten and I haven't been very successful lately," Neji apologized falsely. Hiashi glared once more.

"You know the rule. The main branch must produce an off spring at least once if the head branch has already had one. And I always abide to that rule," Hiashi explained as if memorized. Neji closed his eyes.

"You must protect your nephew and niece. Both-"

"Hinata has 3 children. 2 boys and a girl," Neji corrected smartly. Hiashi didn't say anything at first.

"Only Rehi and Kana have Hyuga eyes. Hemaru has those blue eyes like his fox father-"

"Hey! Naruto is my friend, and Hemaru is my nephew. Don't speak of them that way," Neji warned angrily. Hiashi didn't say anything.

"Watch it Neji. you have 4 more months to get Tenten to have a baby. If you don't have it by then-"

"Then what?" Hiashi glared.

"You will be given a divorce. Forcingly. She will no longer be allowed in the Hyuga household anymore, and you will not be able to see each other anymore, for I will arrange a marriage like Hanabi's and make sure they are from the Hyuga Clan," Hiashi explained. "I will be nice and won't kill her as I have done many." Neji stared at him as his eyes got wider than ever and lost his temper. Hanabi whimpered and couldn't even speak with her own eyes.

"You will do no such thing to me and Tenten!" Neji yelled in Hiashi's face. Hiashi stared at him. "Just because Tenten isn't pregnant yet doesn't mean anything!!" Hiashi grabbed Neji's arm.

"Lower your voice."

"Don't tell me waht to do! IF you do anything-ANYTHING to Tenten Chira Hyuga, I will hurt you-!"

"Don't ever threaten me!"

"Shut up, Hiashi!! I bet-I bet you if my father was Lord, he'd never put a ridiculous, ludicris, law out to separate love ones! That's what you did to my father's first wife!!!!" Hiashi's face scrunched up in disgust as he held up a handsign, Neji's eyes getting wide.

"N-no." Suddenly, Neji felt a searing pain in his forehead as Hanabi watched the cursemark glow through his bandages neon green.

"Argh!!!!!" Neji grabbed his forehead and collapsed to his knees, screaming to the heavens. Hanabi looked away covering her ears. She had never heard her favorite cousin scream like so before. They heard footsteps down the stair and saw Hinata and Naruto watching Neji scream in agony.

"Neji!"

"Cousin Neji!" Hinata fell down beside her cousin and held her hand over his forehead, but Hiashi stopped her.

"Don't do anything Hinata! He deserves it. Every bit of pain he is feeling in him," Hiashi stated as he gripped his hand even harder, making Neji scream louder. "Go back to bed." Hinata started to feel tears in her eyes. "NOW!!!" She and Naruto hurried back up the stairs. His hand started to glow, the mark on Neji's forehead even lighter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten sat up ni fear gasping for air. She looked around and heard the terrifying scream again. She turned over to shake Neji, but he wasn't there. NEJI!!! She got up and pulled her night gown on and pulled on a robe and hurried down the stairs. Neji was on the ground, screaming like crazy. Tenten fell to her knees and held his head in her arms.

"Neji! Neji, listen to me! Neji!!" She saw Hiashi grin even harder as Neji screamed again, the pain so unbearable, his eyes filling with tears falling onto the wooden floor. Tenten started to cry with him.

"He cannot hear anyone or feel anything. The only thing he can feel is pain. And he deserves it all." Tenten stood up and screamed at Hiashi.

"STOP IT!! STOP IT HIASHI!!! STOP IT!!!!" He actually threw his hand down as Tenten had even more tears streaming down her face. "No one in the world deserves that much pain! Someone who's gone through so much pain and hardly cried a tear in their life, given so much pain, they begin to cry." Hiashi had no meaning whatsoever to what she was saying, but he turned away and walked back up the stairs. Neji seemed to have learned his lesson from talking back to him.

"Take him back to bed." Tenten watched in tears as he walked upstairs slowly, and went in his room and closed the door with a click, no need for any drama. Tenten still sobbing in the middle of the floor, noticed Hanabi standing there watching in complete tears as well.

"Tenten, come on, we need to get him to bed." Tenten nodded as Neji was still crying softly still fshaking in pain. They both supported Neji up stairs and put him to bed with struggle, but he wouldn't stop whimpering and cringing in pain, or even stop crying. Tenten sat there with him and after a few hours, she noticed that he had reduced to simple sleep. She unwrapped the bandage from around his forehead, and entwined in within her fingers. _Now I understand, why you are afraid of having a child, fearing it'll get the Curse Mark. I've never seen you cry a day in my life. Never. I don't ever want to see my child in that much pain, but neither do I want to see you in so much pain. I have no idea what you said to make him do that to you, but I suggest you don't...do it...again..._(End chapter. She fell asleep.)

A/N: I'm so sorry about Neji in so much pain. Neji had never felt that much physical pain to make him cry. I may be mean, but I can write a hell of a story. WHat do you think of the lemon? I've gotten better, no? This is my favorite chapter! Review please!!


	7. Chapter 7: A Mistake

A Mistake

Chapter 7

Temari stretched as she sat up. 6:00. Not a bad time to get up and start the day and Shikamaru still asleep at this time of day. She showered and moved carefully, and one of her children was awake when she was cooking breakfast.

"Hey mommy!" Gigi said smiling up at her mother. Temari smiled at her mother back.

"Hey sweetie. How's my little girl doing today?" Temaru asked softly. Gigi grinned at her mother. "You seem pretty happy today." Gigi smiled.

"I'm going to be a big sister of 3 more!" Gigi giggled at her. Temari shoook her head and tickled her daughter playfully.

"Who told you about that?" Temari asked softly. Gigi grinned even harder. She looked just like her father when ever she grinned.

"I overhear, and I'm the sneaky one. So I'll be a great Kunoichi one day!" Gigi said grinning as her mother put bacon, grits, and eggs on the plate for her daughter.

"I'm sure you will. You'll be an even better one than me," Temari said as she prepared her other children's plates.

"Hey mommy, how come me and the others don't have any aunties or uncles?" she asked eating her grits. Temari froze but then calmed down.

"Um, you daddy is an only child, and so am I," Temari half lied. Gaara and Kankuro were her brothers and Shikamaru was an only child. "You do have an uncle and auntie. Uncle Neji and Auntie Tenten." Gigi shook her head.

"I heard you and daddy talking about them, saying they weren't our uncle and aunt. And you also talked about someone named Gaada or something," Gigi said thinking hard. Temari coughed up some eggs and had to drink a cup of orange juice to get it down.

"Gaada? Gaara-"

"Gaara! That's it!" Gigi said grinning hard as she can. Temari stood up.

"That enough. Gigi, don't ever talk about Gaara or Gaada or what ever you call him in front of anyone, especially not you're father and the others, got it?" Temari asked softly. Gigi shrugged carelessly. Just like her father.

"Sure, whatever mom," She said putting her plate in the sink as she sighed. Shimari went upstairs then, probably to go aggravate Shimari, her little sister. Temari sighed as she saw The other children file down after they're father as Temari smirked happily.

"Hey my Maru," Temari said seductively. Shikamaru smirked.

"Hey my Mari," Shikamaru said back with a smile. Temari put her plate in the sink and stood up so her children could all sit. Shikamaru at all his food quickly, so he stood up and grabbed Temari, going into the living room, Temari looking clueless.

"Maru, what-"

"Come on Temari, I want to have some fun before I head to the academy," Shikamaru said pushing Temari against the wall, away from the kids' view. Temari scoffed.

"Shikamaru-"

"Temari, can't I just have some-"

"You need to be heading for the academy-"

"If you give me some, I'll go to work," Shikamaru sang softly. Temari sighed and then smirked happily and nodded.

"I guess so." Shikamaru pressed her harder against the wall happily, his tongue wrestling with hers, she moaned. He broke away for a moment and smirked.

"I made you make a noise. Been a while since you finally let your guard down," Shikamaru whispered in her ear. She punched him in the stomach.

"Shut up. You better get what you want quick because there are children in the next room. That eat fast. Like their father-"

"Okay I get it!" He whispered as she slid his pants down, he pulled her skirt up. He pushed closer to her, his length sliding into her. Temari stiffled a gasp and moaned softly, throwing her head back. Shikamaru relaxed his head in the crick her neck as he rocked her into the wall. On the final thrust, they both met they're climaxes, but Temari slid to the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Temari? What-Oh man. What-a-drag," Shikamaru said sighing sadly. He grabbed Temari and picked her up as much as he could, laying her on a chair. "Hinata, let your Temari Signal go off now! We need you!"

Hinata bolted up and looked at the clock 7:02. She's in need of me now! Hinata stood up and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and dressed as quickly as she could. She ran to Neji and Tenten's room and opened the door, looking at them, and frowned sadly. She saw Tenten clutching Neji, his bandage in her had as tight as she could hold it. She saw the tear stains on her face._ I can't let her leave him now. I'll just have to go to Temari's with Sakura alone. _She ran out of the house as fast as she could, heading to the Uchiha Residence.

Sasuke sat quietly eating his food as Sakura leaned against the sink and watched her child and husband. Nashibu stared at his spoon full of food eggs and bent it backwards, flinging it forward by accident. Splat! Nashibu looked at where it had landed and closed his eyes.

"Uh-oh. I'm so sorry daddy!" It had landed in Sasuke's face and hair. He wiped it away and glared at his son. Nashi thought he was going to get in alot of trouble, his mother also. SPLAT!!!! Nashibu had a face full of grits. Sasuke grinned as his son wiped away his face full of food as well. Sakura sighed and turned around. This is what life is like as an Uchiha. At least now Sasuke isn't so serious anymore. He knows how to be playful.

"Oops. My bad," Sasuke said grinning happily.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" The two were throwing food at each other back and forth as they as Sakura was about to release her inner self.

"Hey! You guys! Chill out!!" Sasueke and Nashibu froze. They stared at Sakura.

"You know that you guys aren't going to help me clean this mess up, so just stop!! Think about who's going to clean this mess up!!!" Sakura exclaimed angrily. The boys stared at her for another minute and grinned at each other. SPLAT!!!! Sakura had a face full of eggs and grits. She wiped it away spitting grossed out. "Alright, you two asked for it-"

"Sakura!!" They all turned and saw Hinata standing panting in the doorway.

"Auntie Hinata!!" Nashibu said grinning. "Hello!"

"Hinata. What's up?" Sasuke asked taking a glug of orange juice.

"Hello Hinata-"

"Sakura!! Temari's having her baby right now!! You must come with me!" Hinata rushed quickly. Sakura gasped and nodded taking off her apron. She gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips, and gave her 8 year old son a kiss on the cheek.

"And no more throwing food, or you'll both clean it up!" Sakura yelled as they put down they're hand full of food back on they're plates.

"Figures she'd guess," Nashibu whispered softly. Sasuke shook his head in amusement.

"Come on. We'd better go give you a bath," Sasuke said softly, gesturing his son to follow. "I need one just as much as you do."

"I have grits in my ears, hair, shirt-"

"I know. That's why I'm the food fighting champion," Sasuke said standing up. Nashibu grinned at his dad.

"Are we training today?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No, today's a father/son day. We haven't had one of those in a while," Sasuke said rustling his son's hair. He looked just like his father, but his hair was shorter than his father's. Sasuke's was to his chin, Nashibu's stopped at his eyes.

"NO!!!" Nashibu screamed jokingly. Sasuke gave him a friendly punch.

"What? You know I'm pretty cool, right?" Sasuke said grinning. Nashibu looked around and sighed.

"Yeah dad. You're the coolest."

Sakura and Hinata ran as fast as they could and made it to the Nara home. They saw the children crowded around they're mother, asking her what was wrong nervously.

"Back away from your mom you guys," Sakura said getting hot water. Shikamaru sighed happily.

"Thank heavens. You're here. No way in hell I would pull a baby out of her-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Temari screamed gripping the couch that she was lying on. She was trying not to scream, but of she didn't scream, she would cry, and she'd rather scream then cry.

"It's okay Temari. Just push," Hinata whispered as Temari pushed hard, letting out screams of agony.

"A few more good pushes like that and it'll be all over with," Shikamaru whispered in her ear. She glare at him angrily.

"SHIKAMARU!!! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!" Temari screamed her head off. The children were shaking in fear nervously. They had never heard they're mother raise her voice for any reason.

"It's okay, Temari. I know you don't mean it," Shikamaru whispered in ehr ear as she let otu another push. Tehy all heard the crying of a baby as Hinata handed it to Sakura.

"A boy-"

"Argh!!" Tehy saw Temari still pushing even harder. Hinata stared.

"What? I thought it was 1!"

"No! It's 3," Shikamaru corrected wearily. Hinata and Sakura's jaw dropped.

"THREE!?" Shikamaru nodded as Temari let out another push. Hinata wiped her eyebrow and got comfortable and prepared for the next baby. Temari let out an agonizing scream as another baby came out. Temari sighed and closed her eyes, Shikamaru stared confused.

"That was 2, where's the other 1?" He asked softly. Temari shrugged.

"that's one less," Temari whispered softly. Shikamaru smiled at her.

"I think Tsunade made a mistake. It wasn't 3, it was 2," Shikamaru said holding her hand tighter. Temari sighed and smiled.

"Genders," temari demanded immediately. Shikamaru passed Temari one of there sons.

"Two boys," Shikamaru explained as he held one. Temari grinned.

"You pick a name," Temari demanded quickly. Shikamaru smiled at her.

"Alright, I want to pick the name, Makaji. Who wants to be Makaji?" Shikamaru askedsoftly. The child in Temari's arms made a sort of coo sound. "Okay, that's Makaji. What's the name you pick out?"

"I want this one to be named, Ichigo," Temari decided happily. "So Ichigo and Makaji." Temari smiled.

"Tsunade made a mistake. A miracle that is to my advantage."

A/N: That was fun. Yeah! I needed to have Temari have her baby, but it would be boring for to have a normal labor, so I just added something in. The next chapter is Neji and Tenten.


	8. Chapter 8: I Am!

I Am!!

Chapter 8

Tenten opened her eyes and looked up. She saw Neji looking angry with her, his bandage removed, the Curse Mark visible. She didn't say anything out loud, but she was screaming and scolding at herself. _Why didn't you put it back on!? WHY!? WHY!?_

"What was this doing in your hand?" Neji asked holding up his bandage. Tenten closed her eyes. "Tenten." She looked at him nervously.

"I took it off when you were sleeping," tenten explained softly. Neji growled.

"Tenten, why-"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay! You were in so much pain last night, from Hiashi. I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were in a lot of pain," Tenten whispered. Neji sighed.

"I'm fine. You didn't have to take off the bandage. I wear it for a reason," Neji said angrily. Tenten shook her head.

"What reason is that-"

"It makes me look-look-"

"Intimidating," Tenten replied for him. She smiled happily and placed her hand over Neji's forehead. "But the Neji I know isn't intimidating. I don't even look at your forehead when ever I look at you. I look at Neji, my husband, just like when you look at me, you see Tenten, your wife." Neji smiled at her.

"Thank you," Neji whispered in her ear. tenten nodded, but then she realized something.

"Neji, what'd you say to Hiashi to make him do that to you?" Tenten asked curiously. Neji stiffened a gasp and closed his eyes.

"Nothing," Neji replied angrily. Tenten stared at him.

"He wouldn't activate the Curse Mark if you didn't do anything. Neji-"

"I'm not going to tell. I just don't want you to worry and cry, and stress-"

"Neji, I can take it. Almost anything I can take," Tenten said stroking his face. Neji closed his eyes and looked away.

"I spoke out of term to him. So I was severely punished," Neji said bluntly. Tenten shook her head angrily at him.

"What'd you speak out of term about? Hinata? Hanabi-?"

"It was about you, okay!?" Neji snapped angrily. Tenten stared at him confused.

"What-?"

"If you don't have an heir for the side branch in 4 months, we'll be given a divorce forcingly by Hiashi himself, and get me a new wife of his own choice," Neji said angrily, his eyes almost watering. Tenten stared at him.

"No! Don't kid about stuff like that Neji-"

"I'm not kidding around Tenten! I would never kid around about this sort of thing!" Neji said sitting down on the bed beside her. Tenten started talking to herself.

"Don't start crying. Don't start crying. Don't start crying. D-don't start crying. Do-don't s-start-" Neji gave her a hug as she satrted to break down in his chest. _I knew she wouldn't last._

"We'll think of something," Neji whispered softly. Tenten closed her eyes.

"We can adopt, anything!" Tenten sniffled. Neji shook his head.

"It has to have Hyuga Clan eyes," Neji explained sadly. Tenten whimpered softly.

"Does he know that I can't-"

"No, because he would have kicked you out by now," Neji explained softly. "I won't let anything happen to you Tenten. And you'll always be Tenten Chira Hyuga."

The next week, Neji had to go on a mission in the Village Hidden in The Clouds, so Tenten had to brainstorm herself about how to get a Hyuga child of her own. But when Neji came back an early morning, about 4:30 in the morning, he wanted to surprise her. But he didn't know she had the flu, considering that it was causing her to throw up.

Neji kissed Tenten lovingly as she squirmed in the bed. SHe pushed his face off of hers, her eyes remained closed, too lazy to open them.

"Neji, no. I'm sick," Tenten groaned. He shook her, obviously wanted to see her eyes. She opened them, Neji

gasped and then broke out into a grin. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Neji, you're going to make me nauseous," Tenten said softly. HE stopped spinning her in time to look her in the eye.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Neji asked anxiously. Tenten blinked twice at him.

"Tell you what?" Tenten asked suspiciosuly.

"That you're pregnant!" Tenten shoved him off without even knowing why.

"Stop messing with me, I'm already-already sad!" Tenten said her anger turning to sadness. Neji shook his head. She didn't even know why she was crying, it just suddenly came outof her from her anger.

"How do you know if a normal woman is pregnant with a Hyuga child?" Neji asked smartly. Tenten sighed impatiently.

"WHen the girl has Hyuga Clan eyes. So?" She said smartly back. Neji sighed and pulled her up from the bed quickly.

"You must have changed over night," Neji said taking her to the bathroom, placing her in front of the mirror. Tenten gasped as loud as she thought she could. Her eyes weren't they're usual chocolate brown, they were light lavender Hyuga. Tenten started to cry in excitement.

"Neji. I am. I am pregnant!!" She screamed hugging himi so hard, he stumbled back.

"I know Tenten. I know." Neji said smiling from ear to ear.

A/N: How could this be possible? You'll find out later. Chao!


	9. Chapter 9: Why?

Why?

Chapter 9

Temari smiled at the ceiling. It had been an entire week since since she had Nakaji and Ichigo. They both had those careless eyes, like their father, and then they had spiky blonde hair like their mother. They didn't cry when they were born, which didn't surprise Temari or Shikamaru. Most of their children didn't cry, which is probably why they are so lazy, being related to Shikamaru.

Her stomach was deflating, and now she felt old. She had 6 children, and by the time she would be 40, most of them would be grown up and she'd be old. But it wasn't the fact that she'd be old, but the fact that they would be grown up. She remembered everything she had to do at such a young age, but then again, they would never have to do what she had to do.

She just smiled and looked up. She never expected this to happen, especially for her to marry Shikamaru Nara, the one that she never thought much of until he beat her and quit. She never forgot his name then. And now she was Temari Nara, and she was just Temari before. Never anything else.

Shikamaru stretched as he sat ont he bed and scratched his head lazily. He was tired. He been up with Nakaji all night, while Temari had Ichigo. Ichigo was quiet, and never really did anything, but he smiled and laughed. Nakaji seemed to have a mind that was years ahead of him. He seemed to know who his parents were and laughed when something funny actually happened. Shikamaru had prepared a bottle and Sanje chased Gigi into her father,him dropping the bottle, milk flying all over Shikamaru. Everyone had a good laugh...except Shikamaru.

"Temari, tonight, you make the bottles, got it?" Shikamaru demanded through a yawn. She shook her head.

"Why is that?" She asked looking over at him. His eyes were already closed.

"Because I made them the last two nights," Shikamaru explained. Temari giggled and then looked at the cradle by the closet. She smiled. The last ones. YES!!! She didn't mean anything and Shikamaru never really took no for an answer, so this is better this way.

Temari looked a the calendar and gulped. The 12th of June was the date of her operation. Temari hated needles, and didn't mind the sight of blood...unless it was her own. And she only went to the hospital unless Tsunade was there; that's why all her child births were at her home. She held her stomach nervously.

"Hey Maru." He groaned letting her know he was listening, barely. "I'm a little scared." Shikamaru turned to her interested to find out what she feared. She only had been afraid of Gaara and the Kazekage.

"Of what?" Shikamaru asked looking her in the eyes. She turned around and faced him.

"Of the operation," Temari said looking out the window. Shikamaru sighed. It wasn't an impatient sigh, but a sympathetic sigh.

"Temari, is this about Yamanaji-"

"No!! It's just about the operation. Period," temari snapped angrily. She had lost a child before. Yamanaji sometimes, she accidently spoke about her as if she was there. '"You should hear Yamanaji! She sounds like her father!"' She had died of a harsh cold at 3 months old. And Temari hated the hospital and the doctors because they said there was nothing they could do.

"Are you sure-"

"Okay! It's slightly about that, but I'm just not a fan of scaples, and scissors, anything that can puncture my skin by people who couldn't even save a baby girl-"

"Temari, you can't blame the doctors because our daughter died-"

"Yes I can! Doctors are meant to care for people and make them feel better, and they couldn't even do that for Yamanaji-"

"Sometimes they can't always save someone's life-"

"I know that, but it didn't have to be me-"

"It just happened okay!? That's why I don't like to talk about this with you Temari! You're always pointing fingers-"

"What!? You don't ever want to talk! Even when we do, you get mad-"

"I'm not mad okay!?"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you-"

"Waaaaaaaahhhh!!" Temari closed her eyes. the babies had seemed to calm her down.

"Shikamaru, I'm sorry. So very, very sorry. I can't control my temper sometimes and just thinking about it makes me want to cry and so I don't cry it turns into anger and I just exploded on you-"

"Calm down. It's okay. I do that too. Go ahead and get the food," Shikamaru said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Temari smiled and stood up, going down stairs. She scratched her head as she filled the bottles with water and formula, fixing them. She shook them quickly, mixing it all together as her hands glowed blue with chakra, heating them perfectly. She shrugged as she exited the kitchen juggling them playfully, talking to herself. She froze as she saw a figure enter the living room. She saw them clearly, but smiled.

"You don't have to be sneaky, you are a friend of us Nara's. You want Shikamaru, right?" Temari asked smiing happily. They didn't say anything at first but then shook their head.

"I want you." Temari had a puzzled look on her face. It's voice wasn't its soft one, but it was high pitched like a girl's. A certain girls to be exact.

"What are you talking about-ugh!" They had ran at her and their hand had met her stomach, palm first, all force. She dropped the bottles on the floor and grabbed their arm, and shoved him away, leaning against the wall. She felt blood coming out of her mouth. She wiped it away.

"Come on Sand Bitch. Let's see what you got." Temari stiffled a gasped as she it turned into rage.

"Don't ever call me that!!" She said jumping in midair, throwing a round house to their face. They jumped back as she threw rapid punches at them, but they threw his hand up at her chin, knocking her back, blood shooting out of her mouth. SHe wasn't focused because the person attacking her was considered her friend.

"I'll make you pay for taking my messing with my men," tehy said walking toward temari. Temari gasped and stood up straight.

"You-you took his form-" They grinned as he threw a hand at her.

"Wrong. It's him. Completely. Well, almost." Temari tasted something disgusting. It was sticky and thick, red too. It was her own blood. She stared at his hand. Directly at her chest. It had slammed into her as she felt a pulse bigger than her heart itself. He grinned.

"Finally. A sand demon has been slain." Temari's vision faded, and she started to throw up blood. She stared into his eyes.

"W-why? Why Neji? Why?" Temari fell over completely, onto the floor gasping for breath. Each heart beat bigger than the last. _Shikamaru. Please, come down here._ She saw the lamp and the electric cord. Must. SHe yanked at it using all her strength, it wobbling everywhere, finally fall over with a crash. Neji looked up and stared at her angrily.

"Burn in hell." He jumped out the window, disappearing as Shikamaru scrambled downstairs. Shikamaru gasped and fell down beside Temari.

"Temari! Temari!! Wake up! Who did this to you!?"

"N-p-I" She couldn't speak straight, but she knew who really attacked her, and it wasn't Neji Hyuga. She looked into the face of her lover as she slowly blacked out.

"TEMARI!!!!!"

Neji rubbed his head groaning in pain. Something had hit him, really really hard. He looked around. he was sitting on the floor, beside the toilet of his bathroom. He stared at his hands. They were coated in red blood. _What the hell? Maybe this is my own, from my head. _He stood up and grabbed a towel and rubbed it off. He heard a knock on the door.

"Neji! Neji are you okay in there? You've been in there for a while," Tenten called inside. Neji rubbed his head and called back.

"Y-yeah. I'm-I'm fine," Neji called back. He didn't remember a thing except for going to the ramen shop at about 6:00 for Tenten, and now, it was 11:30. What the hell happened? He shook it off and headed out of the bathroom, changing into his boxer shorts and teeshirt. Oh well. What ever happen, couldn't have hurt anyone. But it did hurt someone. Temari.

A/N: Some of you are probably like, what the hell!? Neji tried to kill Temari!? Is she dead!? Who really killed her!? I'll naswer noe of those questions...In the next chapter!!! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10: Investigation

Investigation

Chapter 10

Tenten shook Neji awake qukly. He groaned and turned over sleepily.

"Tenten, I'm tired, can't I-?"

"Neji! This is no time to be joking. Someone tried to assassinate Temari last night!" Neji's eyes bolted open as he looked at her astonished.

"Are you serious?" Neji asked sitting up straight. Tenten was in tears. Her best friend had almost been killed by someone who was so prejudice about her, just because she was from a different village.

"Yes. Come on, we must head to the hospital," Tenten said already dressed. Neji nodded as he dressed them both heading to the hospital.

When they arrived, Shikamaru was already there, along with Sakura, Sasuke, nashibu, Hinata, Hemaru, Rehi, Kana, and all of Shikamaru and Temari's children. Shikamaru looked like a statue, white as snow. HE wouldn't take his eyes off of Temari.

"Shikamaru, where's Ichigo and Nakaji-"

"The only person who would actually take my offer of watching them, was Ino. I couldn't do anythign else," Shikamaru whispered. Temari was asleep, a machine hooked up to her, breathing with her. Tsunade entered sadly and had a file with her.

"Hello everyone. We seem to have an idea of who was the one who attempted to kill Temari Nara. And we noticed something peculiar. She had no scars on her body. None except for a dislocated jaw. And she almost had heart failure," Tsunade said softly. Hinata gasped but no one heard it. She remembered the Chunnin exam.

"So?" Shikamaru snapped. "We know what happened, who did it?" Tsunade was being compassionate today, so she was patient. And she could tell Shikamaru was angry.

"The only way she could have had that sort of injury, without any scars, was to have been attacked with a special techinque. I'll call out the two suspects most likely," Tsunade said stiffening up. "Hinata Hyuga." Hinata gasped and stepped forward, fiddling with her fingers. Naruto gaped at her.

"Tsunade, she couldn't have-"

"Naruto, I think she could-"

"But she was part of our group," Tenten argued. Tsunade's eyes flashed.

"Let me continue. Neji Hyuga." Neji gasped.

"What!?" Tenten and Neji said in unison. "That's impossible!" Tenten exclaimed. Tsuande held up a hand to silence her.

"These two are the only prime suspects of this case. Because they aren't only from Hyuga Clan, but they both have the blood limit Byuakugan. And Neji is an even greater suspect then Hinata, consider he has used the attack that was used on Temari, during the Chunin exam on Hinata, right Hinata?" Hinata let out a small yes staring at the floor nervously.

"Where were you last night at 11:00?" Tsunade asked staring at Neji. He had no clue. He woke up at 11:30. Tenten took over.

"Excuse me. He was in the shower," Tenten answered softly. Tsunade was still pretty stern. "I was with him all day, except for when he was in the shower. I was eating ramen with sushi and ice cream in it..." Tenten trailed off. Tsunade gasped.

"Tenten, you're-"

"Yeah. I'm pregnant." Everyone's head turned to her, and were congradulated by plenty.

"I'll talk to you in a minute," Tsunade said sternly to her. Tenten blinked and nodded confused as ever. "Neji, was there anything weird going on with you? Anything?" Neji looked at the floor.

"Yes. I remember going to the Ramen Shop, and then, I woke up in the bathroom on the floor. My hands were-were covered in blood." Shikamaru's head turned.

"What did you say?"

"So you admit it?" Everyone's heads turned as they saw Ino Yamanaka enter the room. Neji glared at her, his blood limit activating.

"No. I didn't do anything. I didn't attempt to kill Temari-"

"Yes you did. Tsunade, catch!" A blood covered towel flew out of her hand, into Tsunade's. Neji ran at her, Sasuke and Naruto holding him back.

"Where the hell did you get that-?"

"Snuck into the Hyuga Mansion. Wasn't easy. That Hanabi girl wouldn't let me in, but I managed," Ino said in Neji's ear. He yanked at the hold on him and glared at her.

"You little-"

"Whatever. Dust it for fingerprints," Ino said smartly. Neji stopped going after her as Naruto and Sasuke relaxed. Tsunade shook her head and collected some of the blood off the towel and put it in the machine. She closed her eyes as she read the screen.

"It's a match. It's Temari's blood-"

"WHAT!?" Shikamaru stood up and started toward Neji. "You tried to kill my wife!? You tried to kill Temari!? She treated you like a brother, like you were her family!!!" Shikamaru yelled in Neji's face.

"I didn't do it! I swear!"

"You admitted that her blood was on you!! You knew it-"

"Shikamaru! I told you I didn't-"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Sakura shook her head at Neji, Sasuke not saying a word as Nashibu followed. Hinata avoided Neji's eyes as she headed home. Shikamaru's kids, left with him. Hinata Took Rehi, Kana, and Hemaru home. Neji turned to Tenten and saw her crying.

"Oh no. Tenten not you too-"

"My best friend Neji. And you chose her. She never did anything to you. Nothing!" Tenten screamed running out of the room. Naruto was the only one there with Ino.

"Oh well Neji. Looks like no one trusts you. Where else to go?" Ino whispered fiddling with his ponytail. He swatted her away.

"When I first met you, yuo always acted like a rat, and you always looked like a bitch also. Looks like looks isn't skin deep for you Yamanaka." Neji walked away as seh grinned at the insult.

"Come on Neji. Tenten doesn't want anything to do with you now. And you have no choice but to come to me. I mean, Maru, has, I mean had the sand bitch, and Choji lost all that weight and gained it back. You're the only one man enough for me-" Neji drove her into a wall, his hand at her neck, Tsunade in shock.

"Neji!!"

"You used your Mind Transfer Jutstu on me, didn't you? I saw you in the ramen shop. You asked what I was doing there. I turned my back and then nothing. I wake up in my bathroom blood all over my hands. You did it! You framed me!" Neji yelled pushing her harder. She couldn't breath now, but she stared at him grinning.

"Of course I did it Neji. But you have no way to prove it. No one will trust you now. Tenten can't be near you. Shikamaru will devise a plan to murder you. Forget it. Besides, you'll come to me and I might be the next Hyuga wife."

"You bitch-"

"Neji, release her before I charge you for assault!" Tsunade warned angrily. Naruto pulled him away, Neji smiling.

"Trust me. I know that you'll get what you deserve," Neji said as Ino walked away winking at Neji. Neji shuddered as Naruto looked at him.

"How are you going to prove her wrong?" naruto asked softly. Neji reached in his pocket and smiled happily.

"I recorded every word," Neji stated holding up a tape recorder. Naruto grinned happily and turned to Tsunade.

"Hey, Granny!! I think you'd want to hear this!"

A/N: Thank you! Yes!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: Deadly Baby

Deadly Baby

Chapter 11

Tsunade got back to Tenten and Neji about her being pregnant after the Ino issue. Temari had had her operation and was pretty happy about being back on her feet. And Shikamaru wouldn't keep his hands off of her. Tenten didn't see what was so bad about being pregnant with the Hyuga Prodigy's Side Branch child, but she was nervous about it.

Neji was happy about Tenten being pregnant, but he never had so much work. Tenten was an emotional wreck, and she always wanted something! Neji was calm and he thought it was cute for a while, but it was pretty aggravating after the first few months. She was starting to show in her stomach, and she felt weird. It was as if everytime an emotion kicked in, she'd feel a strong power inside of her. Really, really, strong.

They went to Tsunade, and Temari and SHikamaru went because they wanted some company. It was pretty fun, until they got inside.

"Hello. Shikamaru, I don't believe I asked you to come. Why are you here?" Tsunade asked grinning. Shikamaru scoffed.

"Shut your pie hole, they asked." Tsunade growled and looked away.

"How long have you been pregnant, Tenten?" tsunade asked eagerly. Tenten thought about it.

"Hmm, I'd say about 4 months," Tentne said done thinking. "ANd how could I be pregnant? You said I couldn't." Tsunade started to pace.

"True, but I don't know myself. But that surviving egg must have had some way to survive. It's pretty strong, a little too strong for a baby ninja that's not even started to develop. That egg came from inside you're broken ovaries, somehow," Tsunade said pondering hard.

"So you mean it's sorta like a powerful being with raw energy just sitting there?" Temari asked curiously. Tsunade shook her head.

"Not exactly. That raw energy came from somewhere, and I don't know what-wait a minute! Neji, when was the first time you and Tenten had sex?" Tsunade asked quickly. Neji thought hard as he recovered from blushing at the sudden question.

"About 8 and half years ago-"

"It makes sense!!" Tsunade said happily.

"What?"

"Neji being the strongest blood limit holder in the Hyuga Clan, might have went a little too far during their first time together, and might have injected too much sperm into you and too far into you! That sperm being strong could have fertilized all the eggs in her ovaries, or-"

"Or it could have sat there, strengthening that particular egg after the ovaries themselves were destroyed. It istting there in that kind of raw energy, it finally absorbed and made it's way out!!" Temari said grinning. Shikamaru grinned.

"So Neji has super sperm? Wow. That's pretty interesting," Shikamaru snickered. But then Tsunade froze and frowned mumbling shit.

"What is it now?" Shikamaru drawled.

"The egg had absorbed the sperm, it was no longer sperm, but energy. Being fertilized by the same source of sperm doubled it's power. That baby **will** kill Tenten during the delivery," Tsunade said angrily. Tenten gasped and closed her eyes as Neji's eyes grew wide.

"What!?"

"Unless..." Everyone listened closely. "You go to the Village Hidden in the Grass and visit a friend of mine. She's a guru and knows more about these things than me. Her name is-"

"Orihima. She's tried to help my mother with Gaara," Temari explained. "She had long orange hair, and bright green eyes. You won't be able to miss her. She's about 47." Neji and Tenten nodded.

"You will need to leave as early as you can, the travel will take a week at the least. Trust me you will not have many enemies on the way. The Village Hidden in the Grass is one of the calmest villages in the lands," Tsunade explained happily.

"So what will she do?" Neji asked nervously.

"She's train Tenten how to control that power, but it won't disappear. You will practice lowering the power limit of the child to a rate for a certain amount of time until the child is born. If yuo don't do it correctly, it won't work," Temari said quickly. "I suggest that when you feel the pain, just push as hard as you can."

"But how am I supposed to control the baby's power and push?" Tenten whined childishly. Temari shrugged.

"That's why you're going."

"So it's just raw energy?" Neji asked precisely.

"No, actually, that energy is chakra. And I must warn. Don't use any of it. Got it?" Tsunade asked accurately. Tenten nodded as did Neji.

They both went home after they finished everything in the hospital, and they both packed they're bags, going to leave the next morning at 5:00 AM. Neji was okay with it, but Tenten didn't aggree. Neji smiled hat her.

"Come on Tenten," Neji whispered.

"Do we have to leave early?" Tenten whined rubbing her eyes. She hadn't gotten out of the laziness stage of pregnacy yet.

"Yes. Come on, Tsunade recommended that we go early. Besides, we have to be 1/7 of a way there by nightfall," Neji said satrting to walk. Tenten nodded lazily and continued to walk. Neji saw her struggling and decided to rest. They had been walking for a long time. It was now 12:30.

"I'm fine Neji. Let's go-"

"You look tired, maybe we should take a break-"

"You said it yourself, we're on a tight schedule, so let's go!" Tenten said walking faster than ever. Neji grabbed her shoulder.

"You want a nap?" Neji asked grinning. Tenten nodded sitting down on the ground, leaning against an oak tree.

"Just give me about 10 minutes."

A/N: I know this is so cool. Thank you thank you very much I wrote chapters 5,6,7,8,9, and 10 on the same day I wrote this. I was holding back. And sorry about being so late. My computer had a virus, and I couldn't log on the internet, but luckily, I had a floppy, because it deleted all of my stories. I would hate to start over. See ya!!


	12. Chapter 12: Tsunade's Sister

Tsunade's Sister

Chapter 12

Neji and Tenten arrived at the Village Hidden In The Grass 1 day early, which was a miracle since Tenten was always wanting to take a break. But Tenten enjoyed every bit of the journey, but what she enjoyed most of all, was arriving there. She saw the lanterns lit, people partying and dancing, children running around. She loved it.

"It's so beautiful here Neji," Tenten gasped as she saw children playing together. Neji smiled at her and took her hand.

"I know, I used to visit here with my father," Neji said as he pulled her into the village. They looked for Orihima everywhere together, and they looked separately, but they didn't see anything like Orihima accordnig to the description that Temari gave them, which was very disappointing.

"I don't see her, Neji," Tenten said looking around after they met at a certain part of the city. Neji sighed, but he looked away carelessly, thinking about where Orihima could be, but he seemed to catch the eye of a girl. She had long brown hair in pigtails, but the pigtails themselves were green, the top of her head and her hair roots were brown. She had interesting eyes, that were hazel green. Her kimono was silky green and brown, flower figures sewn into them. She was looking directly at Neji, no doubt about it. Neji didn't stop looking at her.

_Something about her is oddly familar. I swear I think I know her. Something about those eyes, I know those eyes somewhere. _She winked at Neji while sticking her tongue out. Neji actually blushed as tenten nudged him. He managed to get the color in his cheeks back to normal as he looked at her.

"What?"

"Ask that person right there," Tenten said pointing at an old person sitting under the tree lazily. Neji looked back at where the girl was, but she was gone. Neji blinked at Tenten pushed him forward. "Go on. I'm scared." Neji sighed and looked at the person. They had on a straw hat, and a long white dress and a green jacket.

"Excuse me, do you know where Orihima-"

"No." Neji blinked and then stood his ground.

"Do you have any idea where she might be? We need to find her-"

"I said no." Neji glared.

"I don't want any trouble-" She stood up, not very tall, but Neji couldn't see her eyes.

"I don't know where she is," she said covering her head even more with the straw hat she was wearing. Before Neji could say anything, someone appeared.

"Hey! Orihima! I think Lord-YEOWCH!!!" The woman bonged her hand on the little boy's head.

"Look what you did Runa! Now they know who I am!" She yelled taking off her straw hat. Her orange hair fell down to her sides as her bright green eyes looked annoyed. Tenten's eyes filled with hope.

"Orihima! It's you! We need your help-"

"Sorry kid, but I'm too old for that now. I don't help people anymore, no matter how weak they are," Orihima said pulling her hat back on, startnig to walk away.

"Hey! They 5th Hokage of the Leaf Village, Lady Tsunade recommended you for this," Neji called back. "So I expect you to help us." Orihima stopped and sighed.

"Just like big sister, telling people I'm still in business when I'm not," Orihima muttered angrily. Tenten gasped at her.

"You're related to Lady Tsunade-?"

"Yes, she's my big sister by 3 years. What do I have to help you with now?" Orihima drawled. Tenten was perky for some reason.

"I'm pregnant with a baby that is stronger than me, and I need to learn how to control it until the birth of it," Tenten said in one breath. Orhima sighed aggravated.

"Fine, come with me," Orihima said softly, Tenten pulling Neji behind her. BUt he wouldn't stop looking at the spot where the girl was.

"Neji, what are you looking at?" Tenten asked curiously. Neji looked back at her and shook his head.

"N-nothing. Let's go," Neji said giving Tenten a kiss on the forehead, walking behind Orihima. But the girl was watching Neji hard.

"Neji, you've returned. But it seems you remember nothing, but I remember everything." She she closed her eyes sadly and disappeared into the darkness.

A/N: What do you guys think? I don't think anyone knows who this girl is but me, and you don't know why she knows Neji but he doesn't know her. She;s going to talk to him soon enough, and something might happen. Tenten is going to find-I've said too much now! I must be off now and ready the next chapter. I'm think about getting another sequel to this sequel. And sorry about this being short, the next chapter will be longer. Oh well, bye!


	13. Chapter 13: Remembering

Remembering

Chapter 13

Orihima walked back to her house and slid the door open as she sighed. She threw a bunch of pillows on the living room floor and helped Tenten down, but pointed Neji at the couch. He had no expression on his face, but he knew Orihima didn't like him very much. She sat down in front of Tenten and started with some simple questions.

"How many months are you?" Orihima asked softly. Tenten relaxed. She thought they were going to go straight to work.

"4," Tenten said shortly. Neji looked out the window, brainstorming abiout the girl he saw in town square.

"Have you had any children before?" Orihima asked pickign at the dirt under her fingernails. An anime sweat drop appeared on Tenten's head. I can see how she's related to Tsunade.

"No. This is a first," Tenten said gulping.

"Okay, that's it. Now, what's the problem?" Orihima asked anxiously. Tenten closed her eyes.

"To tell you the truth, Neji can explain it better than me," Tenten said looking toward her husband. Neji looked at Tenten aggavated. She spoke with her eyes, but she couldn't read his. Please.

"The child within her has a large amount of energy which is chakra-"

"I've dealt with this before, I need to train both of you to work at this. Now Tenten, is it? Do you know how to push?" Orihima asked bluntly. Tenten shook her head.

"I'll tell you what. I'll have a special treatment for Tenten so she can get used to pregnancy and ho w to push, that sort of thing. Neji, you don't have to do anything for a week," Orihima explained quickly as she pulled Tenten up off the pillows.

"So I just-"

"Relax. Get comfortable. Go out to the city," Orihima said happily. "And I suggest you don't mess with any females, especially Lady Aime (I-may)." Neji thought hard._ I've heard that name somewhere. I know it._

"Why not?" Neji asked curiously. Tenten shot a glare at him but quickly made a comeback. "Not like it matters. Just want to know why no one can mess with her. Is she the daughter of the Lord here, like Hokage, Kazekage-"

"No, she's the heir to the Kekkei Genkai of the Village of Grass. She's in the Nakeia Clan. Her father won't lt anyone mess with her," Orihima explained as she lead Tenten to the back.

"Trust me, I won't mess around Tenten," Neji called as they closed the door. Neji sat basck on the couch and closed his eyes. _Aime. I know that name. I swear it. Aime. _

The next week, Tenten and Neji had done their partner classes, and they had been doing well. They had learned how to calm down the chakra of the baby and somehow get her to push.

"Alright, do you know anything about absorbing-?"

"Ooh! I know! Neji taught me how!" Tenten squealed childishly. Neji shook his head and looked at Orihima and nodded.

"Yes, I taught her how, a few years ago," Neji said bluntly. Orihima smiled.

"Tenten, in order to lower the chakra, you'll need to lower yours, so put your chakra ni your hand, while Neji holds it as he absorbs it. Make sure you watch it, and don't use the child's, because that will be lethal to you life," Orihima explained happily. Like so, they were making great progress, which was perfect, thought they had 5 months left before they headed back to the Leaf Village.

One night, Neji went out to the river of the Grass and sat there. He looked to the west of the moon and saw a large castle._ Aime. Aime. I know that name! _Tenten had followed him and was hiding in a tree, watching him. She was about to jump down and talk to him, but she saw a girl walking close by. Neji activated his Byuakugan and stood in a stance.

"Show yourself," Neji said angrily. Neji dropped his guard and saw that girl that he had seen in the market. "What-"

"Neji!!!" She yelled jumping in his arms. Neji blinked and pulled her off confused.

"Do I know you-?"

"You really don't remember me, do you?" She asked smiling at him. Neji shook his head. "Neji! You really, REALLY, don't remember me?" Neji shook his head once more.

"It's me! Aime!!" she said giggling. Neji knew that name.

"I think I remember-"

"Here, maybe this will help you remember," Aime said grinning at him. She took his hands and place hers with his facing each other as if in a mirror as she sang in a melodic tone. "**_2 Clans must merge together, in order to be better, a simple boy and princess, become one. Both strong in mind and power, together villans cower, a simple boy and princess, become one. Apart they think of no other, but together one another, a simple boy and princess, become one,_**" She sang softly. Neji's eyes grew wide as he stared at her.

"Aime!? Aime, it's you!?" Neji said giving her a hug. Tenten's heart shattered to pieces. "I haven't seen you in years!" Neji said happily.

"Actually, it's been 21 years to be exact," Aime corrected. Neji smiled at her.

"You hold the Gunaran now, right?" Neji asked eagerly. Aime nodded happily.

"You hold the Byuakugan now, right?" Aime asked smiling. Neji gave her another hug.

"I forgot about you. I'm sorry," Neji whispered softly. Tenten stared at Neji in disbelief.

"I never forgot about you. I remember the first day we met as clear as crystal glass," Aime whispered happily.

**Flashback**

"Father, why are we here? In the Grass-?"

"I want you to meet the Princess Aime,' Hizashi said smiling down at his son. Neji nodded as they saw man with a little girl behind his leg. She was 4, as much as Neji.

"Neji, meet Princess Aime," Hizashi said backing away from Neji. Neji yelped and flew behind his fatehr. Hizashi shook his head. "Come on Neji." He pushed his son foreward as he stared at the ground.

"H-hi. My name's Neji," he whispered. "What's yours?" Aime smiled as she got from behind her father.

"I'm Aime!" She exclaimed happily. Neji smiled back as tehy're father's nodded.

"Go show Neji to the courtyard Aime," her father said smiling. Aime laughed and grabbed Neji's hand pulling him away. Neji smiled as they walked together.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Neji?" Aime asked smiling. Neji gasped and looked up.

"I want to break the bond between the main branch and side branch of the Hyuga Clan. I don't understand it much, but it seems pretty bad since my father always disliked it," Neji said happily. "What about you, Aime?"

"I want to be the best Kekkei Genkai Kunoichi ever!" She said her fist slamming in the air. Neji laughed as she turned to him. "What?"

"You have competition. Uncle Hiashi is training Lady Hinata to be the best Kekkei Genkai Kunoichi," Neji said happily. But then he blinked. "Aime, what special trait does your Clan hold?" Aime closed her eyes thinking hard.

"We hold the Gunaran Eyes. With merely our eyes, we can alter anything into any type of earth. I can do it sorta," Aime said closing her eyes. Her right eye opened the pupil brown, the outer color green. she stared hard at the cement stool in front of them. It didn't change to wood, but vines wrapped its way around the stool, leaving it with buds of flowers. She blinked as it disappeared. Neji stood in awe.

"You must be strong to use yours in such a young age," Neji exclaimed. "I can use my Byuakugan. I think." Neji closed his eyes and held up a handsign, his left eye looking as though it had cringed.

"So, show me how it works." Neji blinked and looked around.

"I don't know how," Neji shrugged. "I can see through stuff-"

"What color is my underwear?" Aime asked giggling. Neji blushed at her.

"WHAT!?"

"Just look," Aime said giving him a friendly punch in the arm. Neji looked at her and saw pink with butterflies, but he saw something weird. There was nothing there.

"Pink and butterflies. And can I ask you a question?" Neji whispered softly. Aime nodded. "Why don't you have a-"

"I'm a girl you nitwit!" Aime said before he could finish giving him a bong on the head. He grabbed it painfully and looked at her.

"So?" Aime shook her head.

"Boys," She muttered as his Byuakugan disappeared. Neji smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

"Aime, I like you," Neji said bluntly. Aime smiled back.

"Neji, I like you too," Aime replied.

"Aime, will you be my girlfriend?" Neji asked happily as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Aime blushed and nodded.

"Sure. Besides, I don't care if you're from the side branch of the Hyuga Clan, I will always like you. You may be a simple boy to many, but not to me!" Aime said happily. Neji smiled back.

"Thanks Aime," Neji exclaimed happily.

"And if you ever need to remember me Neji, just think of this song," Aime said holding up a finger, wagging it playfully. She took his hands and place hers with his facing each other as if in a mirror as she sang in a melodic tone. **_"2 Clans must merge together, in order to be better, a simple boy and princess, become one. Both strong in mind and power, together villans cower, a simple boy and princess, become one. Apart they think of no other, but together one another, a simple boy and princess, become one."_** She smiled at him as he smiled back.

"I won't forget the song or you Aime! I'll remember it as well as I'll remember you," Neji said happily.

**Flashback Ended**

"I never expected to see you again!" Neji exclaimed happily. "After taht fight between Hiashi and Rouseru, I never expected to see another from the Nakeia Clan." Aime smiled.

"I never expected to see another from the Hyuga Clan," Aime replied happily. then she frowned sadly. Neji looked at her.

"You know if that fight between you uncle and my father had never taken place, you know we would already be-"

"Married. I know," Neji said looking up at the stars. Tenten stiffened a gasp as she stared at the two of them, talking.

"I've always loved you Neji and I always will,"Aime said leaning forward to kiss him. Neji leaned forward as well, but she turned her head. "But, I saw you with that woman in the market. You're married to her aren't you?" Aime snapped her eyes flashing at him. Neji looked away. She grabbed his hand and held it up. She saw the ring glow in the moon light. "You are." Neji pulled his hand away and looked at the trees.

"I am-"

"You said you'd wait for me!" Aime said angrily. "I waited for you! I remembered you vowed to remember me and my song that I wrote for us!" Neji scratched his head.

"I'm sorry. But the girl I met, the one I'm married to, she means a lot to me. After my father died, I closed up. I wasn't the same Neji that you knew. I was cold hearted, rude, and didn't care about anyone but me," Neji whispered softly. "She changed me back. I'm still quiet, but I almost died for her-"

"That's not what I mean. I understand that, I just don't understand why you forgot me," Aime whispered angrily. Neji closed his eyes.

"Because I grew older, and the thought of Aime started to die the older I got," Neji whispered softly. Aime looked away.

"And I also noticed something else. She's pregnant," Aime whispered. "I saw her stomach."

"Aime-"

"I used to dream, about my first. And it would always, always be you. And now, it can never be you," Aime said standing up and walking away. Neji actually stood up and followed her quickly.

"Aime!" Tenten stared at them both. Aime seemed to still be in love with him, but she knew she couldn't have him, but she seemed to be drawing Neji in without knowing and meaning to. Tenten saw Neji grab Aime's arm and turned to her.

"Let go of me-"

"Aime, why did you wait for me if you thought you would never see me again?" Neji asked his grip on her shoulder firm but not tight. Aime started to cry silent tears.

"Because, I've only thought about you, and I didn't think that it was true, me and you never to see each other again," Aime said crying loudly. Neji grabbed her and embraced her in a hug as she cried into his chest. They just stood there, hugging each other tightly. Tenten was watching sadly. Neji... She gasped as she saw him kiss her as she returned it. Her heart burned to pieces as she stared at Neji, all her faith in him disappearing.

Neji grabbed Aime as Tenten followed closely as he pulled her to an inn, them both disappearing. She just jumped down and stared at the light from the room they rented shut off. Tenten ran back to her and Neji's, hem hem, her own room and sat down on her bed, feeling her stomach thrashing with her outer skin. She pulled her marriage ring off her finger and threw it on the floor. She turned over on the bed and closed her eyes, tears running down her face as she drifted to sleep. Nothing to say. No words expressed.

A/N: You might think I'm mean to have Neji cheat on her, but things like this happen in real life. See ya.


	14. Chapter 14: Why Are You Yelling?

Why Are You Yelling?

Chapter 14

Neji felt the sunlight pour on his face as he rubbed his eyes. His clothes were on the floor as well as a silk kimono-wait a minute! Tenten doesn't wear kimonos! Aime does! Neji sat straight up and looked beside him seeing Aime sleeping peacefully. Naked. He shook her away as she looked up at him smiling.

"Hiya Neji-"

"Aime, this isn't one of your dreams, this is real life! I'm really here in your bed! I'm married! I'm going to be a dad!" Neji said angrily standing up getting dressed. Aime understood then.

"Oh no!!" She started to dress as Neji started out of the room. But he stopped and looked in at Aime.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I need to check on Tenten," Neji called quickly as he gave her a kiss. he froze and cursed at himself as he headed back to Orihima's. Aime shook her head and pulled the sash on her kimono and jumped out the window to avoid paying for the room itself.

Neji ran inside Orihima's and stopped seeing Orihima herself standing there, watching him. Neji shook his head.

"Where have you been?" She asked anxiously. Neji sighed.

"I've been out-"

"Out where?" Orihima questioned angrily. Neji sighed and pushed her out of the way, seeing Tenten asleep. He sighed happily. She never knew, but he smelled. Smelled like sex. Neji stripped down and got in the shower after he stuffed his tainted clothes at the bottom of the basket. Neji finished his shower and saw Tenten awake. She was brushing her hair, nothing else, but her stomach was pulsing as if expressing her anger.

"Hey Tenten," Neji whispered softly. She didn't reply. She just continued stroknig her hair. Neji sat down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay-?" She pulled herself away from his grasp and put the brush down.

"I'm fine," Tenten said bluntly. She walked into the bathroom and showered, Neji confused._ Could she know? Nah, if Tenten knew, she would explode on me._

That month, Tenten avoided and ignored Neji, and he didn't seem to know why. WHenever he cradled her in his arms, she shoved him away, when ever he kissed her, she pushed his face away. She didn't seem to want anything to do with Neji. She only allowed him to touch her when Orihima was helping them with their lesson, but other than that, she wasn't going to let him touch her anywhere.

Neji found a time to go check on Aime and see how she was doing. He had left her in the hotel and ever since he hasn't seen her. So he went to then Nakeia Mansion and knocked on the door. A man answered and Neji recognized him instantly. He had a long black robe on and he had the same eyes as Aime but black hair.

"Neji! Neji Hyuga!" He said happily. Neji smiled faintly.

"Hello Lord Asune. Do you know where Aime is?" Neji asked softly. Asune smiled and nodded happily.

"She's up in her room. Been really closed up these past few weeks. But I'm sure when she sees you she'll be fine!" He said ushering Neji into the home. It hadn't changed a bit. Looked simple and pleasant, but huge in size. Neji went upstairs and heard a song being sung softly.

**_"When two heirs once mated, the 2 Clans separated, a simple boy and a princess, become one. After years they meet once more, they both filled with galore, a simple boy and princess, become one. One had forgotten, the other had gotten, a small broken heart and tears, the princess. They merged without knowing, their engery's flowing, a simple boy and princess, become one. 1 was already binded, the other simple minded, a simple boy and princess, become one_**," She sang softly. She played a flute matching the melody as if she was singing.

"Are you just going to sit here sulking about the other night?" She stopped playing and looked at him and then looked away nervously.

"I have a reason to sulk-"

"If it's because I left talking about Tenten-"

"No, it's not about you wife!" Aime snapped angrily. "And about her...does she know?" Neji looked at the floor and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't think so. If she knew, the Tenten I know would explode on me, she's just not speaking to me, or looking at me. She won't let me touch her in any way." Aime sighed and looked out of her window.

"Did you listen to my song?" Aime asked softly. Neji nodded. "Did you understand it? Considering how much of a genius you are."

"Aime, what are you trying to say to me?" Neji snapped at her. She stared at the floor.

"Nothing Neji-kun-"

"Don't call me Neji-kun. Neji is fine," He snapped. "Now I know you're hiding something from me and I want to know what Aime-"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Aime yelled angrily, standing up in his face.

"Yes you are," Neji said in his calm voice. "If you aren't, why are you raising your voice-?"

"Because you won't leave me alone!" She yelled back. Neji stood his ground.

"I won't leave you alone because I know you're hiding something and know you are because you getting tense," Neji said placing his hand on her arm. She pulled away.

"Neji, just-just go back to Tenten and leave me alone-"

"Not until you spill," Neji said leaning against the doorframe. She threw a punch at him but he caught it. "And violence is not the answer." Aime jsut stared up at Neji and practically jumped on him with a kiss. He couldn't do anything but press her against the wall and kiss her back. Aime's hand found Neji's pants, but she froze.

"Wait!! Neji! I'll-I'll tell you," Aime whispered softly. Neji stared at her waiting for what he wanted to find out so eagerly.

"I'm-I'm pregnant."

A/N: Neji has TWO women pregnant out there. This is so interesting. Will Tenten forgive him for what he did to her? Will Neji stay with Aime and leave Tenten? Will Neji choose Tenten the Weapons Master, Or Aime the Gunaran Kunoichi?


	15. Chapter 15: Evasive Action

Evasive Action

Chapter 15

Tenten felt a sort of pulse when sat down on the bed, and it wasn't herself or her stomach. It was someone or something else, and she knew what. She knew who it was, where it was coming from and who did it. She growled as tears flew out of her eyes.

"That's it Neji Hyuga! You've drawn the line. I'm going back to the Leaf Village," Tenten said packing ehr knapsack, throwing it over her shoulder. "I don't care if I die or my baby dies, as long as I'm no where near you!" She said stomping out of the bedroom Orihima supplyed for her and Neji, slamming the door shut.

Neji clutched his forehead confused as he backed away from Aime, sitting down on her bed, muttering and cursing to himself like crazy.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no!" Neji said angrily. Aime reached for him reluctantly.

"Neji, are you fighting with yourself in your head?" she asked softly. Neji nodded angrily. "Are you trying to think of a way to deal with this problem?" He nodded once more as he looked at her. She seemed more scared then angry.

"I shouldn't have-"

"Don't you even dare blame this all on yourself!" Aime snapped at him Neji didn't say anythign but stared at her in awe. "I was there and I egged you on. It's mainly my fault."

"But how-"

"Neji, I think it's just going to be me and the baby. You stay with Tenten. You go to her and talk to her. From now on, I'm not here and neither is my baby. I never entered your life and neither did my baby. Just forget about me-"

"What!? I'm not leaving you to take care of that baby-"

"Yes you are! I've already screwed up your life already by sleeping with you once!"

"I just-I just don't want to live knowing that I have a kid out there who is living a life without a father. I was an orphan most of my life anyway."

"It's not going to be an orphan! Okay, you won't be here, but my baby won't have any problems. We have servants here in the Nakeia mansion-"

"That's not the point-"

"Neji, move on! I'll be fine! I don't need anyone if I can't have the one who's already taken," Aime said her hand sliding down his face. "Besides, Tenten-" Aime froze as she looked at Neji scared as could be. She had just felt a pulse of anger as well as emotional pain.

"Oh my God, Neji!!" Aime screamed. "Tenten is going to trying and head back to the Leaf Village alone! You have to go stop her!" Aime said shoving him out the door. Neji nodded trying to figure it all out and when he did, he ran down stairs after the entrance to stop Tenten Hyuga.

Aime felt a presence of someone or something enter the room as she felt Neji's leave. She looked around alarmed. It was strong. Really strong.

"Show yourself!" She called out through her room. Wooden daggers were stuck in her finger as she got in a defensive position. She heard an evil chuckle as she gasped, backed away.

"Come out to play, Aime. It useless to resist." She saw the lights explode, glass flying all over the room, as shadows took over. She saw him as she shot the daggers out of her fingertips, but he dodged them all, leaving Aime alone and scared.

"Orochimaru! What-"

"You are holding the heir of both the Hyuga and Nakeia Clan. So I must kill you and the child to stop the reign of the top strongest Clans. And with the help of Itachi, I've already crossed out the Uchiha," Orochimaru said smiling evilly. "But I don't want to kill you yet. That gets rid of all the fun."

"What the hell do you want?" Aime screamed running for the door. He grinned as he held up a handsign, and before Aime could stop, a snake was wrapped around the doorknob staring at her, baring its fangs.

"I want to kill you, but I need you to kill two others," he said grinning. "I want you to kill both the Hyugas who are here in the Grass Village right now-"

"Never!" He shook his head.

"Besides, after that baby of yours is born and killed by me, you'll be my apprentice. And why not start now?" Orochimaru stated grinning happily. He held up the Tiger hand sign as Aime gasped. "You'll have no one else to run to, no one to love. All you'll have is me, especially when I kill your father, just like I killed your mom!" His head stretched to Aime and bit her on the neck, just as it had did to Sasuke and Anko.

"Aiiieeee!!" She screamed fallign to the ground. _Don't kill me you wretched mark. You killed my mother. You killed her. Orochimaru did nothing as she did all she could to try and protect me from herself. And that mark ate her away. I'll never let the same thing happen to me, Neji, or Tenten. I don't want anyone dead, except the one who controls this wretched mark!! _She screamed even louder as the mark started to fade away. Orochimaru frowned in disgust and anger.

"Your stronger than I thought. Looks like I need to control your body until it settles in," Orochimaru said holding up 3 handsigns. Tiger, Horse, Dog. His body turned into mist as she looked around alarmed.

"W-wha-Aiiiiiiieeee!!" She screamed clutching her head. "Get out of me! Get out! OUT!!!" Orochimaru had entered her ear and was now taking control of her inner self, sealing it inside of a gate which she couldn't escape. She banged on the bars loudly, trying to break free. "No! I won't kill Neji Hyuga!! Or Tenten!! I won't let them die! I WON'T!!!" Orochimaru threw something sticky at her face as she yanked at it. A sound sealing charm. She couldn't yell, but only cry tears.

"Your body is mine, Aime," Orochimaru stated as her body stood up straight, her face comepletely blank. "Now go and kill Neji and Tenten Hyuga!" She started out of her bedroom, at a steady pace, as if in an unbreakable trance of no escape.

"Tenten!!" She turned around her eyes flooded with tears as she frowned, starting once more back to Konoha. She was now in the Forest of Pain, sorta like the Forest of Death, but you don't die, you feel pain before you feel anything. You can die, but you feel terrible pain. Back to the story.

"Ten-"

"What Neji?" She snapped angrily. He stopped and stared at her.

"Why are you trying to lea-"

"Because I figured it out!" Tenten screamed in Neji's face. "I knew everything from the begining! There! I said it!" Neji stared at her in disbelief.

"You knew everyth-"

"I knew everything!" Tenten finished angrily tears flying out of her eyes. "**_2 Clans must merge together, in order to be better, a simple boy and princess, become one. Both strong in mind and power, together villans cower, a simple boy and princess, become one. Apart they think of no other, but together one another, a simple boy and princess, become one,_**" Tenten recited angrily. Neji stared at her and gave her a hug, but she tried to pull away.

"Oh no, Tenten. I'm so sorry-"

"Get off of me! You obviously doesn't give a damn about me or your child! After all I've done for you-"

"Tenten, I just made a mistake! People make mistakes-"

"But not one as big as this! You slept with your childhood sweetheart who told you no. You got her pregnant with another Hyuga child!" Tenten screamed. "I don't believe, no I don't need you at all!" She screamed starting to walk away.

"Ten-"

"What!? I'll-I'll wait for you back in Konoha and then, I want a divorce." Neji's heart shatter, ripped and burned all at once.

"T-"

"Just leave me alone!" Tenten screamed in tears all over her face. She continued screaming and crying all over again, explaining why she didn't want to go back to him, but he wasn't paying attention at all.

He saw a girl pick up 2 old sticks, one long and thin, the other simple, a big rock, and a spider web. Neji

watched curiously as she placed her hand over all the items. The logn thin stick became fine and smooth, the rock became sharp and thick, the spider web became long and unbreakable, the simple one bended in an arch. A bow and arrow was created. A GREEN chakra fell over the arrow as she ready and setted it all together. Neji gasped.

"Poison Arrow." The arrow shot at the speed of light, Neji had fortunately pulled Tenten close to his body, barely dodging it. It had torn her shirt apart from the back completely. Tenten gasped as she looked up at Neji and then looked down at the arrow. It was withering a patch of grass in seconds into a big brown patch of dirt.

"Neji what-? Oh my god." The girl lowered her arrow. She had brown hair from the roots until the ponytails, which were neon green. She had a blank expression on her face, and freckles that were scattered over her nose. She was in a green and brown kimono with a red sash. But her eyes, were mystical. The pupil of her right eye was chocolate brown like dirt, but then the outer color that accompanied the iriris, were green like spring leaves, but in her left eye, her pupil was green like spring leaves, and then her eyes outer line was brown like earth. Tenten looked in disbelief.

"Neji, what the hell-?"

"It's Aime's Kekkei Genkai. Her bloodline trait. The Gunaran, with her eyes and hands, she can do anything with earth, even turn inanimate objects into it. Though it may not look like much of a threat at all, it's the strongest bloodline trait in all the countries."

A/N: Cool. This is almost over! I know ,heart breaking no? It's so cool! I love writing these, but, I have to do 2 more stories to finish my Naruto writing set! I have to write a Sasuke and Sakura. I know, the most common, but I wanna to prove I can do it! And a Hinata and Naruto, which is pretty hard. I've already got a Shikamaru and Temari out, but I am not going to do a Ino and Choji. Just because Ino's a bitch and it's so hard. I mean, why would Ino even look at Choji? But then again, I'm thinking about an Asuma and Kurenai, and A Jiraiya and Tsuande. You guys, tell me what you think! And then, I have to write InuYasha stories and Full Metal Alchemist! But I just started to watch Bleach! Ugh! I haven't written a Samurai Champloo, nor an Scryed! Nor a Zatch Bell! No doubt it's going to be a Lien and Wonrei! Well, I don't know about any Dragon Ball Z's. I have 1, but I haven't been able to finish! Ugh!! I hate it when I do that! Ugh, I have so much to do!! Whoa. I actually wrote this most in an Author's Note. I think I better go now. Bye!


	16. Chapter 16: A Life For A Life Pt 1

Life For A Life Pt. 1

Chapter 16

Neji stared in disbelief. he still couldn't believe that this was Aime, his childhood love and best friend. She had just tried to kill him for no reason whatsoever that he knew off. She had no expression on her face which made him feel even worse about it.

"Aime! Aime!" Neji yelled full of hope that she would answer. She didn't move. "Aime!!" She bent down and picked up a thin log filled with little sticks. She ran her small hands over it as it became a quiver of arrows. "Aime!!" She pulled an arrow out and aimed at him. "Aime!!!!" The arrow glowed green as she readied. "AIME!!!" Swoosh!! The arrow disintagreated another patch of grass. Neji was on the ground, Tenten on top of him. She had saved his life.

"T-Tenten?" She smiled at him.

"I'm still mad at you. Not mad at you enough to want you dead," Tenten said softly. Neji smiled up at her as she smiled back. But then they heard the sound of an arrow escape from the quiver. It was where they had just been. Tenten sat up and stared completely scared. Neji stood up.

"Aime! Aime!" He called.

"Why could she be doing this?" Tenten asked nervously. "Is it because you came to stop me right at this moment?" Neji shook his head.

"I doubt it. She rushed me out to get here," Neji explained as another arrow flew at the whisper of 'Poison Arrow'.

"But then why-"

"Aime! Aime!! What's wrong?" Neji called at her. Tenten stared at her. Closer, closer, closer, not that close. But to her eyes. Her beautiful, yet dangerous eyes. They were wet, or wetter than normal, which only meant she was about to-

"Cry," Tenten whispered. Neji looked away from Aime for a moment to Tenten confused.

"What?"

"She's about-she's about to cry," Tenten whispered softly. Neji looked up. She was about to cry.

"B-but why?" Neji asked softly. Tenten shrugged hopelessly. Aime shot her last arrow, as Neji pulled Tenten out of the way. Tenten sighed,

"That's the last of them," she sighed happily. Neji shook his head.

"Those arrows were only the begining. There are plenty of other tricks up her sleeve," Neji explained as Aime held out her arms, palms forward. Tenten sneered.

"What's she gonna do-?"

"Don't you dare underestimate her," Neji warned.

"Why not? She's-" wooden daggers for each finger grew out of the tip of each end. They were long, like cats claws, but they were as long as her forearm to her wrist. Tenten stared nervously.

"I told yuo not to underestimate her." Tenten gasped as Aime ran at them, head on, not even a battle cry uttered from her mouth. Neji shoved Tenten out of the way while activating his Byuakugan, jumping over Aime's head. She turned around as she stared at the earth under him as vines started to attack at his feet. He gasped as he jumped to a tree branch that started doing the same thing. He was jumping every where.

_This isn't working. Everything in the forest of Pain is earth, which is even I know is the only thing she needs. How am I supposed to defeat her if I can't get close to her? I have to make her drop her guard. And she only drops her guard when she's crying._ Neji blinked and smiled. _I may die in the process, but I must try! _Neji grinned as he activated his Byuakugan and ran at her head on.

"Neji! What are you doing!?" Tenten screamed at him. He dodged a simple slice attack and came from behind her trying to leg sweep her. She jumped and turned, her hand slicing at his face. He had a long scratch from his nose to his cheek. "Neji!!" At that moment, he grabbed her neck. She froze trying to breath. He pulled her close to him, holding her close. Aime didn't cry, but she held onto him.

"Neji?" Aime whispered raspily (hoarsly). She could finally talk, some how. He didn't seem to care and only answered her softly. Her daggers disappeared as did her Gunaran. Her regular green hazel eyes were back.

"Hmm?" He whispered. Her hand ran down his chest. She felt a large pulse. Orochimaru was trying to take control of her once more. She closed her eyes. _No!!! _

"Why'd you do that?" Aime asked softly, struggling to stay in control of herself. She gripped his shirt trying to get out of the trance before it started once more. Neji held her close.

"I want you to stop fighting."

"Neji?" She whispered her, eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hmm?"

"Run." SLIT!!!! Neji's eyes suddenly bolted open as he gagged. Tenten screamed. She saw 5 wooden daggers poking straight out of Neji's back. Orochimaru cackled inside of Aime, making her open her eyes as drops of blood dropped onto the ground.

"NEJI!!!!" She pulled free the daggers coming straight out as quickly as they could and closed her eyes, tears flying out of them, her Gunaran activated once more.

"I'm so sorry Neji." He looked down at her and closed his eyes. Blood flew out his mouth as he gagged hopelessly. Tenten shrieked again and started toward him but Neji held up his hand ordering her to stop. He turned back to Aime as even more blood leaked out of his mouth, most of the rest of the gooey red liquid coming out of the actual wound itself.

"I'm sorry too Aime."

"Uumph!!!" Aime gagged as well, as blood sprayed everywhere. Neji had Gentle Fisted her Right in her heart. That was the same technique he had used on Hinata at the Chunin Exam. Aime looked up and smiled. That Gentle Fist had knocked Orochimaru's spirit straight out of her. She had control again over her body.

"Th-thank you Neji," She whispered softly. He stared at her as he gasped. She was crying many tears as she looked up at him. "Or-Orochimaru, wanted to k-kill you and Te-Tenten. He t-took control ove-over my body. Th-that wasn't really me Neji." He gasped as he hugged her.

"Aime, I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to die. I never wanted to kill you," Neji whispered in her ear. Aime's body slumped for the moment, but then jerked back. "Not only did I kill you, but my own child." Aime gasped and then sighed.

"Ne-Neji, I was never pregnant. I-I thought i-if you were the cold hearted N-Neji that Tenten knew, you w-wouldn't want anything t-to do with me and leave me. S-so you could be wi-with your beloved wife and child," Aime said coughign up even more blood. Neji hugged her close.

"You're trying to tell me, that you lied to me so that I would leave you alone and live peacefully with Tenten and my baby?" Neji whispered softly. She merely nodded. as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No mat-matter what Neji H-Hyuga, I w-will al-always love you," Aime said as she fell over completely onto the hard ground into a limp pile. Neji gasped.

"AIME-!!! UGH!!!" Neji looked under him as well and saw a huge puddle of blood under him. It was his own. tenten gasped as she started to cry. _All that blood out of his body, would kill him._ Neji wobbled slightly. He saw eveything change. He couldn't see straight. "T-Tenten. I-I'm sor-sorry." He fell over completely, dead.

"NEJI!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed. She fell on her knees. "NEJI!!!!! NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!" She whimpered softly as she crawled over to his frail body. "NO!!!! I CAN'T LOSE YOU NOW!!! WAKE UP!!" Tenten screamed as she cried buckets and buckets of tears. She closed her eyes. I_ will have Neji alive, but I won't be alive to see him. _She held up a handsign and did 5 combinations of them. _And the only reason I can't be with him, is because it takes the purest chakra. The baby's_.

She smiled weakly and rubbed her stomach and then kissed Neji. "I'm so sorry little one and Neji. I might not be here, but at least someone will be. Someone of importance," She whispered softly. "Soul Finder Jutstu." Tenten smiled as her stomach glowed bright blue. Tenten reached out suddenly like she had grabbed something and gripped it. It was a blue ribbon and a green one. It was Aime's and Neji's souls. Tenten smiled as she placed them in they're bodies by tying them. Tenten felt a sudden strain like someone was stretching her body. Someone was pulling at her joints and bones and skin. She moaned and fell over, coughing up her own blood. "I love you just as much as much as Aime. Maybe more. But at least you'll be with her." She coughed up even more blood and slumped over, dead.

Neji groaned and sat up, as did Aime about 10 minutes later after they had awoken. They both looked around nervously, still groaning, but then they saw something... each other!

"Neji!"

"Aime!"

"You're alive!" They shouted in unison. But then Neji froze. He thought it over in his head and looked around nervously._ She didn't. She better not!_

"No!" Neji yelled his eyes scanning everywhere. Aime smiled weakly at him but then frowned at him.

"what-"

"WHere the hell is Tenten? She-Tenten!!!!" He ran over to her as fast as he could, falling to his knees and held her in his hands, screaming at her to wake up.

"Tenten. Tenten! Wake up, damn it! Wake up!!! Tenten!!! Tenten!!!!!! TENTEN!!!!!!!"

A/N: I had to have someone die, and trust me, Tenten's going to live, somehow. Just kidding you guys. She'll live and I already know how. Since Neji almost died in the first one, why not switch it around. She saved his life!!! And sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a fever of 103 degrees and I was amazed I could even get off the bus without falling through the door. Well anyway...Bye!!!!


	17. Chapter 17: A Life For A Life Pt 2

Life For A Life Pt. 2

Chapter 17

Neji clutched her head, trying not to cry any tears. He hadn't cried any emotional tears for a long time. But he couldn't hold it in. Tears started to pour out of his eyes as he started wail. Aime's eyes started to water as well. Just seeing Neji cry seemed enough of a reason for her to cry herself.

"N-Neji, maybe she's not-"

"There is no maybe!! I don't feel a pulse on her, and she's so-so cold," Neji whispered in soft tears. Aime closed her eyes. "She had to be stupid. She had to do something idiotic. I'm supposed to protect you!!" Aime started crying even harder.

"She didn't want to be alive without you-"

"So!? I don't want to be alive without her! You have to be selfish, don't you Tenten?" Neji said hugging ehr even tighter. "You'd rather give up your life then live without me. I told you not to try that again!!" Amie looked at the ground.

"This is all my fault," She said crying into her hands. Neji looked up at her, his face covered in his own tears. "I shouldn't have gone near you that night, and none of this would have happened!! Tenten finding out that you cheated, me being possessed, Tenten passing away. It's my fault she's dead!!"

"No it's not!" Neji yelled at her. "It's all my fault. I'm the one wasn't protecting her comepletely. I was careless. I've been careless once before. And it nearly cost both of our lives. But no. It costed Tenten hers!!"

"I could have prevented this from the beginin-"

"You could have just as much as I could, but it's over Aime. Tenten is dead," Neji whispered. AIme looked at the ground.

"I heard her last thoughts before she died. She accidently poured her thoughts into my soul," Aime whispered. Neji looked up completely interested. "She said. _I can't live without you Neji. And you can't live without me. But I know that there is someone out there who loves you just as much as I do. Aime Nakeia. Go ahead and stay with her. Maybe it won't be as hard to produce an heir for someone who can actually have more than one child. I love you Neji Hyuga. And I know you loved me too. Love Tenten._" Neji just broke out into even more tears.

"It's not fair!! It's just not fair!!!" He screamed into tenten's bloody shirt, covered with his own blood from Aime's attack. Aime touched his shoulder.

"I'll never love you as much as she did. And just because of that, I'm not deserving of the love of Neji Hyuga," Aime whispered softly. He looked up at her as she smiled weakly. "I can give my life for hers and the child's." Neji looked at her confused.

"You can't give one life for 2-"

"My body will be for the child's, and my soul itself is good enough for Tenten's body, mind, and soul. After this, I will be no more-"

"Aime-!"

"What? I don't want to be with you if you mourn for someone important to you, and I've never seen you cry a day out of any of the years I've known you!" Aime shouted at him. "I think I'm worthy enough for Tenten's being, if I'm worthy of anything at all-"

"Stop talking out of your head-"

"I'm not talking out of my head!!" Aime shouted in his face. "I'm talking from my heart." Neji gasped.

"Aime-"

"All these years I was dumb, in a fantasy world. I thought that while we were separated, I'd be the one to get you. I'm only one girl out of the whole world, Neji! I should have never thought that I would be the only one for you," Aime said laughing weakly.

"This is no laughing matter!!"

"I know. But now I don't want to have Neji anymore, I want Tenten to," Aime whispered softly. "I'm goign to bring her and the baby back, Neji. And you can't stop me if you try." Neji sighed as he wiped at his face.

"Fine. Go ahead. I'll never forget you Aime. And this time I promise to Kami," Neji whispered giving her a hug and kissed on her cheek.

"I'll never forget you either Neji. Back away from her please," Aime said softly. He did so about 30 feet, seeing Tenten's face starting to get pale. Aime sighed.

"Earth Style: Soul Exchange Jutstu," Aime whispered happily. Aime's entire body started to glow white, Tenten's blue. Her eyes closed as her hand pressed hard on Tenten's chest. Aime started to fade away as tenten's body glowed brighter. She turned to Neji.

"Goodbye Neji. I truly loved you." stiffened a gasp as the entire forest glowed brighter and brighter, finally darkening. Neji looked up at Tenten, seeing the sun fall on her, stardust falling from the sky. Neji scrambled over to her and waited eagerly for TEnten's awakening. She moaned and looked upat Neji her eyes fluttering.

"N-Neji?"

"Tenten!!" He yelled giving her a hug. She hugged him back and then looked up at him curious.

"What happened? I thought you were-"

"I was, until you saved me and Aime. Why did you-?"

"Hold on a minute. Where is Aime?" Tenten asked eagerly looking around. Neji closed his eyes. "Neji, what happened to Aime? Neji!!"

"She's gone as well," he esplained softly. Tenten gasped.

"What-!?"

"She gave her life for yours!" Neji snapped softly. Tenten stared.

"But why-?"

"She said she didn't deserve me. She said she couldn't ever love me as much as you do," Neji said softly. "So she wanted you to be with me instead of her being with me." tenten looked at the ground.

"She's dead?"

"Yes, but she wanted to be if it meant you being alive," Neji whispered softly into her ear giving her a hug. She still looked sad. She actually looked younger. Gloomy and adolesent. Like a gloomy and adolesent teenager. "Come on Tenten, don't sulk."

"How can I not sulk!?" She yelled angrily. "A girl just died for me-!?"

"She us to be together, and that was her dying wish. So jmust be grateful that we're able to stand here and talk to each other and never forget Aime, even though you thought to remember her as the woman who stole me," Neji whispered in her ear. She smiled and hugged his chest.

"Okay. I won't be so sad anymore." Neji smiled at her.

"That's my Tenten," he whispered in her ear.

"And one more thing," Tenten sang into Neji's ear. Neji pulled her away and smiled at her curiously. She smirked as if she was Sakura about to reveal her inner self.

"what?"

SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neji blinked twice and had a clueless look on his face and stared at her, a bright red handprint on his face. He glared down at her about to explode at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU-!?"

"IT'S ABOUT TIME I GOT PAYBACK FROM YOU!!!!!!!!" Tenten yelled back at him. Neji blinked twice at her and stared at her confused, stupified, and slightly nervous.

"What-?"

"You are so lucky that I was being nice to you!!! The old Tenten is back!!!! How the hell could you cheat on me!? I ought to rip off your balls, chop them up into little pieces and boil them, and give them to Akamaru for a snack!!!!!!" Tenten screamed in Neji's face. He gulped and backed against a tree. He had never seen Tenten this mad about anything.

"Ten-"

"No!! You made me go for 4 months without talkign to you, touching you in anyway, or even look at me!!!! You owe me big time!!!!!!" SHe screamed at him. Neji gasped and then smirked. "I had no one to talk to, no one to laugh with-"

"I'm sorry," Neji whispered softly. Tenten stopped dead into his sentence.

"What'd you say?" Tenten asked breathlessly. Neji smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to do anything to you. It was never meant to happen. And you've gotten so much pay back since you stopped talking to me," Neji whispered giving her a kiss. Tenten smiled at him and hugged him, as she started to whimper.

"Uh-oh. Emotional time," Neji whispered softly as she broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry Neji!!! I should have just forgiven you and none of us would have had to endure this much pain!!" She screamed into his chest. He rubbed her back smiling softly. "Next time, I won't let you off so easily. Do it again and I will have a talk with Akamaru." Neji smirked at the last comment.

"It's okay Tenten. I deserved it anyway. All that matters is that we are back together, and safe," Neji whispered softly in her ear as she bawled softly. "Besides, I won't ever hurt you that much again or make another mistake like that again."He said kissing her forehead. Then she remembered something.

"H-hey Neji?"

"Hm?"

"When I woke up, you looked like you were crying," Tenten whispered softly. "Were you crying?" Neji smiled and looked up at the sky, seeing a bird fly by, thinking about his father finally being free.

"Yeah. I was."

A/N: There is only one chapter left, and that's the birth of tenten's child. Hah!!! I've got a surprise for you!!! Ha!! HAhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! You don't know what I know!! I know about this secret. Moving on...Bye!


	18. Chapter 18: Surprise

Surprise!

Chapter 18

Tenten dropped the glass of water on the ground, shattering it on the ground, looking like crystals all over the kitchen floor. Neji looked up. He had just told her a joke, and it wasn't that funny. To make her drop the glass on the ground at least. He walked over to her as her legs buckled slightly.

"Tenten, are you-?"

"Go get Orihima NOW!!!" Tenten yelled at Neji letting out a scream of agony. Neji gasped.

"You mean the baby is coming-"

"Did I stutter? NOW!!!!" She yelled angrily. Neji was taken aback and and started in the other room. He remembered the conversation he had with the guys a day at the ramen shop.

**FLASHBACK**

**About 4 years ago**

"Shikamaru, when Temari goes into labor, how does she act-"

"Well, if you mean does she act really bitchy, not all the time. the first time, she wasn't really mean, but seh was really really loud. the second time, she wasn't as bad, but the most recent one, she was, when I tried to talk her through it," Shikamaru mumbled through his ramen filled mouth. Neji smiled as Naruto walked by.

"Hey! Ayame!! Get a bowl right over here!!" Naruto said waving his hand at her grinning. Ayame smiled and turned around. "I want pork and chicken!" he added happily.

"Hey Naruto. How was Hinata's births with the baby?" Neji asked turning to him Naruto remembered all of them vividly.

"Well, considering I can only get Hinata to get loud is in the bed-"

"Ahem," Neji coughed glaring. Naruto had forgot that Neji still watched out for Hinata no matter what, including when she wasn't there. Naruto coughed and looked around nervously.

"Um, I mean, uh, her child births were quiet. She did cry, but after that, nothing. She never made any screaming or yelling," Naruto said returning to normal.

"So Temari was normal, and Hinata was just quiet-"

"Try Sasuke. I mean, he has one kid but he was there," Shikamaru whispered softly. He looked over to see Sakura and Sasuke together. Sakura had a flower pen in her hair, her hair had grown completely down her back, Sasuke looking careless, his 4 year old son on his back, smiling everywhere, clutching his father's neck.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto's big mouth yelled out to the Sharingan holder. His son looked and pulled at his dad's ears.

"Daddy!!! Uncle Naruto called you!!!" he said happily, yanking at them happily, making Sasuke make a frown sort of face, Sakura giggling. Sakura reached for him as their son's eyes started to water. "No, no, no!! I wanna stay with daddy!!!!!" Sakura sighed as her son reached for his father. Sasuke took his chin.

"Don't cry. Your a boy. I'll be back later," Sasuke said giving her Sakura a kiss, his son a rustle of the hair as he walked over to the boys.

"What's up?" he asked plopping down on the seat. Neji turned to him. "Naruto, I don't use viagra and I told you that like 4 times!" Sasuke snapped angrily. Naruto shrugged hopelessly.

"Actually," Neji whispered softly. "Did Sakura screamed while in labor with Nashibu?" Neji asked softly. Sasuke looked at the ground.

"Oh," he said shortly. "It's that kind of question." Neji had an anime sweat drop on his head. _That didn't answer the question._

"Answer the damn question," Shikamaru whispered as Naruto punched him.

"Shut up."

"Well, yeah. She was the loudest thing in the hospital," Sasuke said slowly. "She swore that Nashibu was going to be an only child, and by the way she sounded, he was. I remember the quote. 'I'm never going thought this again, Sasuke!! You have no idea what I went through. I'm not going through this again!!'"

"So Sakura was the loud one, Temari, was in the middle, while Hinata was quiet," Naruto counted. "What will Tenten be?"

"Probably be right in the middle with Temari," Shikamaru drawled. "Maybe if your lucky Neji, she won't be as bitchy as Temari. Hopefully, she won't a mother-GAH!!!" Shikamaru grabbed his head in pain as they all looked around, getting 3 anime sweat drops each.

"Hello Temari," Naruto said faslely. "How have you been going through the pregnancy thing-?"

"Shut up, Naruto!!!" She yelled grabbing Shikamaru's spiky ponytail. "You are looking forward to an ass whooping and it's not the good kind!!!" Temari yelled dragging him, swearing angrily. Naruto burst out laughing in tears.

"Ahahahahaha!!! Shikamaru is totally busted!!!!" He yelled happily. "Hinata would never do that!!"

"Are you so sure?" Neji asked smiling evilly.

"Hinata's sweet and innocent. That's why I love her," Naruto said smiling completely serious. Then he broke out into a perverted grin. "But then...Hee hee hee!! If I was about 5 years younger, and and slightly shorter, I think I'd give Hanabi a run for her money-Agh!!!!" Neji turned around grinning. Naruto finally got what he deserved. Hinata had grabbed his spiky little head and dunked it into the steaming bowl of ramen in front of him, an anime vein popping out of her head, which rarely happened.

"Hello, Hinata," Neji said grinning. She pulled Naruto's head out of the bowl and glared at him.

"Come on Naruto," Hinata said angrily. Her voice not whisperery, it was actually normal, but soft. Neji's eyes widened in shock along with Naruto's and Sasuke's. Naruto groaned. That meant big trouble. She pulled him from the table and dragged him from the ramen shop by his spiky blonde hair.

"See ya at home Naruto," Neji said grinning. Sasuke smiled at he had a cup of water.

"See, that's what's wrong with idiots like Naruto and Shikamaru. First, they let there woman drag them by the hair out, and then, they talk about them, and that's why they get dragged out in the first place," Sasuke said happily.

"I agree," Neji said looking at the sky. Sasuke looked over and saw Sakura gesturing him to follow.

"I gotta go Neji. Bye," he said simply, walkign away. _Tenten, having a baby. A normal labor. _He smiled happily._ TEnten screaming at me. Yeah right. Tenten doesn't scream. Period._

**END FLASHBACK**

Now he can see Tenten screaming at him, considering she just did. He ran and went for Orihima, bringing her back to Tenten who was screaming her brains out. I mean, it was her first labor.

"Neji!!!" He picked her up and put her in the pile of pillows, as Orihima slipped her pants off and Neji grabbed her hand.

"Okay Tenten. You know the deal. Just how we practice. Just breath and release chakra," Orihima whispered softly as Tenten nodded, starting to sweat. "Now 1,2,3, push!" Tenten screamed as a whirlwind of chakra shot out of her hand, jolting Neji as he absorbed it. Tehy went through this action many times, but Tenten wasn't getting anywhere.

"Tenten! Is there any pain-"

"OF COURSE THERE IS PAIN!!!!" Tenten screamed. Orihima shook her head.

"No! Is there any different pains?" Orihima asked calmly.

"It burns!" She yelled out through the entire house. Orihima turned to Neji, your not absorbing enough!" She snapped.

"That chakra is burning through her! Absorb even more, got it?" She demanded. Neji nodded as he got behind her, her head in his lap, him holding both hands. She pushed again, the swirls appearing again, but then, before he could absorb it, they disappeared. Neji gasped and activated his Byuakugan. AIME!? He saw her spirit floating, holding Tenten's hand.

"A-"

"Shush! I'm not supposed to be here," Aime whispered. "I just don't want to have her die after I gave her my life. Continue like I'm not here." Neji nodded as he smiled, Tenten pushing once more. She screamed as Orihima smiled.

"I can see the head, keep going," Orihima urged as Tenten screamed to the heavens. Everything was quiet as tehy heard the cry of a baby.

"It's a girl-"

"Ahh!!!" Orihima smiled happily as they could, but then frowned.

"The chakra percent has only drop 75! What about the other 25-"

"Hello!? Still in labor!!!!" Tenten yelled angrily. Neji squeezed her hand harder, but Orihima shook her hand at him.

"No, no! There is no reason since the chakra level is below 45," Orihima said swatting him away. Tenten gave another push as she gasped, falling back onto Neji's lap. There were now **TWO** crying babies held by Orihima. Tenten smiled at her and wiped the sweat from her face.

"Here," Orihima whispered handing them each a baby. They both had dark brown hair, like they're mother, and had marvelous Hyuga Clan eyes, each. Neji smiled as he held oen of them, the oen that came out first, whiled Tenten was holding the second.

"Neji, you name the one in yuor arms," Tenten nudged as he looked down at his first born daughter.

"I pick the name, Kena," Neji said smiling happily at Kena as she stared at him with those Hyuga Clan eyes. Neji turned to Tenten. "Now you pick out a name for the one in your arms." Tenten smiled.

"Okay then. I'll pick a name that's close to yours, just to make you mad," Tenten said playfully. Neji rolled his eyes. "Okay, I name her, Kea."

"So we have Kena and Kea, the Hyuga Twin Heirs," Orihima said sitting back satisfied. She grabbed her straw hat and pulled it over her eyes. "I really need to retire."

Neji and Tenten smiled at each other as they knocked heads playfully at each other making faces. They gave each other a kiss on the lips smiling.

"I'm so glad that I can't have anymore children after these two," Tenten whispered softly. Nei smirked at her.

"And why is taht?"

"I don't think I can ever deal with that kind of pain again," tenten whispered as Neji chuckled. "I'm so lucky I got two instead of 1."

"Yeah, and I'm so lucky that I got you instead of none," Neji said rhyming on purpose.

"Whatever Neji. Just don't be an overprotective father who decides for his daughters himself," Tenten said happily. Neji rolled his eyes.

"I'll try not to," Neji explained looking at the ceiling. "But I think I will."

A/N: Thank you!! This is like so great!!! I'vefinished this marvelous story and I want my goal to be 150. As my goal of course. Maybe 120. I just want to meet my goal!!!


End file.
